My Elven Princess
by SplashofColour
Summary: AU Haruhi is sent on a quest to determine whether she will inherit the throne or not. -From Story- Deep almost black eyes stared at her in a form of disbelief and coldness. "Kyouya", she whispered.
1. A Faerie's Quest

"Yes, Father," answered Haruhi in a very formal voice as she descended on one knee and placed a fist over her chest. She had been waiting for this day. They day she would prove herself worthy to her Father and the Nation. It was an uplifting feeling. Knowing that you were being trusted with a mission that would consist of only you going on a journey by yourself out of the forest that had been your safe Haven for 118 years.

"My daughter," King Ranka began again in an almost peaceful voice. She along with the rest of the crowd began to wonder why the King seemed to be so relaxed about his only daughter leaving on such a dangerous mission. It was well known throughout the kingdom how much he treasured her. "I give you this scroll to guide you in your mission, but it must not be opened until you have left the forest." Haruhi took the scroll reverently as she looked into her Father's saddened eyes. It was inlaid with the finest of silver in small vines and roses that were so detailed they seemed to move of their own accord around the oak protector. Now she saw the fear that her Father had been keeping well hidden from his audience enter his eyes before he said the ceremony's last words. Though it wasn't as great a fear as she had expected. "Do not return unless your mission is complete. If you fail to uphold the standards listed, you will no longer be allowed to step foot into the Haven without fear of death. Do not fail." King Ranka seemed to wheeze out that last bit as if trying to hold back the Old Words that had been written down centuries before him.

Haruhi looked deep into the eyes of the Father that would have given up his life for her as she said the final words that would send her out on her journey. "I will not return until I have fullfilled your request." With her part spoken, she turned on her heel and strode through the path made by the parting crowd as they watched their Princess leave through the huge white Greek columns standing between the King's Hall and the Outside World.

She looked around the Elven village that she had lived in her whole life. She might never see it again, so it would be good to take it in to its fullest the last time she strode through it. The sweet air that filled her nostrils as she breathed deeply to inhale the almost toxic fumes of the Elves well kept gardens and the old Oaks of the Haven. Several old storeholders sat in their stalls waiting for her to pass by. They were so brave. She was the only Princess that had been born to their King since most of them could remember. The Elves were ageless and only died if by disease or wound. If an Elf chose to remain in the safety of the Haven with its tall protecting branches, they would never die. Elves were the chosen people of the Oaks. Trees had a mind of their own despite what others may think, and the Oaks of Haven protected their people. Haruhi knew this. It had been made clear to her many times that her real duty and danger would start outside of the Haven as her true quest to become the Heir to the throne began. Her people needed to be able to rely on someone to help them in times of need. They depended on the wise Questing Council to set her a task to test all that she should be rather than what she was. _I will be the best they have ever seen_, she silently vowed as she stepped outside of the great iron gate that guarded their city.

The trees seemed to usher her protectively toward the edge of the Haven. She laid her hands on the great trunks as she passed and remembered all the times a younger her had played in this great wood though never alone. Ranka always had his most trusted advisor's son Kyouya come along to watch her. She smiled as she remembered the way she had pulled and tugged at him to explore and search for the most amazing parts of the Haven. He would just push up his glasses and shrug as if he wanted to but had far better things to do. Luckily, Haruhi was not one to easily give up. She would pull and chatter about the magnificent waterfall over the rise or the magical unicorn grazing beyond just a few trees till he came around to her way of thinking. She was a wild sort of child back then when she was in the woods. But to be by her father as princess she had to grow up quickly. That's why she always looked forward to the times when she could drag the future advisor off to the sweeping trees. Back then, she was sure that Kyouya was secretly grateful to her for taking him away from his own father's strict schooling to play deep in the forest till the magic called her home. Her reasoning was based on the nervous and numerous glances he would shoot her way as she walked by him and his increasingly fast consents to participate in her forest antics. She laid a hand on a tree trunk that had watched her and him grow up for as long as she could remember.

Haruhi rested her hands under her head and lay her head against the tree as she whispered to it, "Did you miss me when I didn't come around, my friend?" As she became older, her freedom had been steadily restricted till she could no longer visit her beloved forest. She had dreaded that for as long as she could remember even though it was made clear to her on her first visit that her duties would grow until she took the Quest that would decide her fate. Haruhi almost swore she felt the tree sigh under her warm touch as only an old friend would. She closed her eyes to just take in the moment. She wanted to remember everything.

SNAP!

Haruhi stayed still as if not noticing anything. Her lukewarm chocolate eyes slowly opened as if she was just being roused from her revelrie. It would not do to alert whatever was hiding in the forest around her of her sure awareness. She swept the surrounding trees with her eyes to see if anything had been noticed by them. After all, she was technically under their charge until she passed their boundaries. As one of their children, they would warn her if her nearby companion was dangerous. After no sign from the great Oaks, she pressed on determined to find her follower, but, if the trees said that it was not dangerous, she would believe them for now. Perhaps it was just a wild animal snuffling through the brush.

She traveled until the high sun had just began to drop behind the lowest of tree tops. The forest was putting on an almost inpentrable cloak of darkness that summoned all creatures to their dens except for a few choice night-dwellers. She could've traveled to the edge of the forest if she traveled all night but chose instead to stay the night in the Haven. After all, she may never see it again, and she had rather face the dangers outside during the daylight hours when it would be easier to assess the terain and any potential dangers. As she began to set up camp, she saw all manner of animals pass by. Once she even saw a unicorn. He was a deep dark blue that rivaled the night sky. He had walked up to her camp and begged in a sweet lilting voice to lay his head in her lap so that he might have the company of a virgin maiden that night. She had declined quite sharply because it was unutterably hard to deal with the sappy beasts. For their seemingly simple requests, they were awful company and little help when dealing with practically anything.

After the day creatures settled and night creatures became fairly active, she laid her bedroll out to just lay and watch the branches sway. She had no fire for there were no dead trees nearby to help in constructing such a thing and no water to put it out. The Elves never cut down the precious Oaks but instead harvested them when they fell against the elements. It just seemed wrong to them to kill even one precious tree for they were their children. Almost like murder. That's why our heroine was accustomed to the dark. Because the Elves hardly ever made a fire it was a prized trait to possess the ability to see in almost any dark. Haruhi had had this trait ground and trained into her as all children had but more so because of her status. She closed her eyes for a moment to rest.

A light began to play over her eyes till it made strange shadows dance upon her eyelids. She cracked an eye open to see the Haven's own resident fairy standing in front of her glowing with an unearthly light. He was so old yet never aging a day. Even the elders didn't know what deed he did to be able to live in the Haven or who had given him permission to remain. She watched curiously as he sat down beside her and affixed his mysteriously glowing eyes upon her. It was hard to believe he had actually approached her. During all her years exploring in the forest, she had only seen him at a distance with that silent smile on his face that showed the Faery beauty to its fullest. For all creatures had their own esteem of what was beautiful, but the fairies were widely known to have the most admirable beauty in both male and female.

He looked at where a fire would be if she had bothered, and his glow dimmed to surround him by only a few inches. "I'm sure the Princess will not fail." He sounded as if he were talking about a person he would never meet rather than one he had so casually aproached by himself. "She is so strong and cunning."

He reached out to stroke her cheek and she stayed still as if in an unbreakable trance. Her eyes took in the rough curves of his face and broad shoulders. The face its self was a bit frightening, but the eyes told the of a gentleness she had never known in her short life. His waist tapered to an almost unbelievable smallness that was accented by the first article of clothing. A belt with the crest of her family on it. An Oak branch over a maiden. His trousers were of the finest woven linen that seemed to have no wear in them even though she sensed that they were very old just like the one wearing them. He had no boots or even the oddly fashioned shoes that many older fairies prefer though his long toes looked as graceful as anything that could befit a foot. He wore no shirt since it was the summer. His muscled chest rippled with controled power as he shared numerous thoughts through his glowing green eyes while looking up at an odd angle through his, at least she thought it was, golden hair.

"I have a parting gift for my Princess," he murmured with a cool slowness. As he reached into his pack, Haruhi's eyes couldn't help but follow him. He withdrew a jar of a liquid golden substance or at least she thought that was the color from the odd glow. She watched him dip a long and somewhat bony finger into the liquid and rub it on his lips a bit shyly. It rather surprised her when a darker shade of green crept over his cheeks. It was the first emotion other than the coolness he had mantained until now.

He reached toward her face and clasped her cheeks with his hands. She stayed still when he began drawing her face toward his even while he pulled himself toward her. It was almost like a magic when his lips grasped onto the corner of her mouth. She couldn't think. He slid his lips on to a full kiss that was tender and magical. She tasted the honey, for that was what it was, in her mouth, yet it was like no other honey she had ever come in contact with. Its taste spoke of the dark. Of places that surrounded you with mysteries far different than the Haven and the feeling of the moonlight on bare skin. The taste overwhelmed her until she realized she was quite out of breath. She opened her eyes feverishly to see him with that odd darker green almost overwhelming his face while he took in her eyes.

He leaned even closer to her till his mouth was right beside her ear and whispered,"This is my gift. You may call me and no matter where you are I will always hear and come. I will aid you to the best of my ability. Just speak my name. Sairan." He rose to leave, but Haruhi caught his wrist in her tender hand.

"I have questions," she said as she searched his eyes for an answer.

"We all do," Sairan said then looked out toward the trees and smiled silently before turning his gaze back to her. "I will grant you one question."

"I have three," she stated.

"You have many less than me, Princess," he said in that deep musical voice he possessed. "I shall answer two then. Does that suit you better?"

Haruhi pondered this very carefully. Faeries were very tricky with their presents, but she had seen no deciet in his solid questions. "Why do you do this for me?"

"It is a story that is long, and I have almost let fade to memory. It hurts to still know that it happens," he smiled while looking at her but seeing something else entirely. "I believe I shall be a part of your Quest. It has happened before, and I am sure it may happen again considering all others sent failed."

Haruhi waited until she believed he would say no more. "Do you always glow that green color?" She thought she had offended him when his face stretched to an unbelievably dark glow.

Then he laughed. His laugh was like a deep chime despite the fact that he looked as if he was about to die from overuse of the obviously barely used emotion of pure pleasure. She watched in almost awe as tears of pure silver sprung from his eyes till he quieted down. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time, my Princess," chuckled the faery. "It was you who gave me that gift. I will always thank you for that." He came so close to her face that his warm breath almost stung. "I am a Dark Faery. My power is from the shadows. If you saw me in the light of what you call day away from the shade of these trees, I would appear quite normal." He backed up and stood with that knowing smile on his face.

"Someone follows you," he whispered almost to himself.

"Is it dangerous," she asked sharply.

"That is three questions," he smiled softly. "But I will answer nonetheless. Do not worry or even fear. You will see his face soon enough." With that, he bowed and his glow winked out to a small body of green light and flitted off through the trees.

Haruhi sat in awe for more than a moment as her mind processed the events. _All the questers failed the Dark Faery? Or is it Sairan? _She stored that name mentally in her mind for later use. It might be the one thing that would keep her Quest in tact later. Her mind swirled with other facts. His answers about her follower were not clear in any way at all. Though he did say she was safe for now. Could she trust him? There was no use worrying over it tonight though, so she attempted to drift off to sleep in the once glowing place. And drift off she did.

--

The morning dawn lay over the Haven like a gentle mist. Haruhi was packed and ready to go. Her night had not been as peaceful as it had at first. That honey scent kept waking her to the feeling of the strangely beautiful creature from the night's lips pressed solidly against hers. Haruhi shook her head. Such dreams were not good for her. That was not the way to start off a journey. She should have dreams of the quest to come more than that of such a strange occurence as what took place before.

The quiet shade was all around her as she pressed on through the forest. Occasionally she heard a tell tale rustle come from behind her that witnessed of her very adamant stalker. Some would consider this turn of events a bit unruly and creepy, but it made her feel rather safe. Neither the trees nor the faery had foretold of danger from this follower. She would trust their judgement.

Later, as she neared the hottest part of the day, a light could be seen coming from ahead. She was a bit afraid but more curious than anything. This would mark the first time she had ever ventured outside the Haven. And could possibly be the last time she would ever see it. It felt wierd to take her death into consideration for the first time. She had always been aware of the possibility, but it hadn't seemed real until she saw the light between the trees. Without time to regret her decision, she flung herself outside of the Haven and turned to look back one last time. The trees suddenly appeared foreboding and dangerous as if they hadn't been her companions for the last century or so. It pained her to lose the magnificent forest, but, as her personality is, she chose not to dwell on it. Instead, she looked out to the new land which she would be traveling.

Rolling hills bordered the horizon with its unblocked sun as in bore down upon her. She had never seen such an open area or the sun with its full power. Haruhi was amazed at the sheer newness of the landscape. While living in the forest, she had not seen any such beauty. The cleared land was so green and bright. It was enough to make her head reel with uncontrolled pleasure as she looked all around her. She turned circles while trying to catch the whole land in one glance as she whirled. Colors swirled and swam before her eyes as a light breeze picked up a few flowers that had been lying on the swept green land.

She twirled until sheer dizziness rocked her till she fell down the hill that she had been perched upon. As she fell, a shape darted from the bushes and grabbed her as she rolled down the hill to an abrupt stop. She lay on her back in the soft grass as the swirling breeze died down and deposited its debris around the tangled couple. With apparent shock in her eyes, she looked at the gorgeous Elf splayed on top of her. His coal black hair framed his face as his shoulderlength ponytail struggled to stray from its bonds. Deep almost black eyes stared at her in a form of disbelief and coldness. "Kyouya," she whispered.

He jerked backwards in a split second, moving only as an Elf can move. Kyouya turned his back to her and held a hand to his head. This brightness of the open world was not to his liking. It glared perpetually down on him to a point where if he had his glasses on he was sure he would go blind just from remaining in this oppressive sun's prescence. He much more preferred the cool deep Haven to this torturous place. He broke from his revelrie to see Haruhi looking at him in disbelief.

"Kyouya," she said again. She recognized him even without his glasses. It was his personality that made his identity irrevocably clear. "Why are you here?" She knew him. Kyouya in the years after their escapades ended had become almost addicted to his books as he studied and prepared to become the King's next top advisor. He would not leave the courts where he was praised as the greatest mind (translation manipulator) of his generation without good reason.

"Hmmm," Kyouya replied in a non-committed way. He had gotten himself into a real mess this time. _Okay. What is a good plausible reason why I have been following the Princess around in the woods for the past two days_, he thought to himself as he stroked his chin. Unfortunately, the poor and definitely non-woodsy teen could come up with no good reason for his previous actions other than the truth which was frankly quite embarassing. He silently cursed King Ranka and his father as he began to reveal the truth to our heroine. "Well, you see," he began.

"Yes," prompted Haruhi as her eyes narrowed.

Kyouya glanced at the current Quester briefly before stating,"Your father sent me."

"Why?"

"He claimed to want me to protect you. He fears for your safety."

Haruhi considered this answer carefully. If her father truly feared for her safety that much, he would have sent a skilled swordsman or Royal Guard. But she let herself briefly entertain the thought that perhaps her father had some other reason in sending Kyouya in particular. He had always had a soft spot for the boy. That settled it! Kyouya was not telling her the whole truth. "Kyouya, what is the real reason my Father pulled you away from your books and court," she asked with suspicion evident in her voice.

Kyouya winced. He hated not having his glasses. This would be the perfect time to toy with them so he could look quite smug when he answered her question. Haruhi would get it out of him eventually no matter how much he tried to supress it. It was just a matter of time, so why not reveal it in the first place?

"Your father offered me your hand in marriage if I could safely guide you through your quest," he relented.

--

The first chapter in My Elven Princess! I'm soo happy! LOL I hope all of you enjoy this! I have seen several stories like this (in the sense that the Ouran characters were in a different world rather than their own) but I just adore the idea of Haruhi as an Elf! I plan on making this story pure romantic comedy. In my other story, I did a chapter starring Tamaki, Kyouya, and Haruhi and absolutely adored the combination, so I will have them star until the other Host Club members pop up. Hee Hee I wonder what kind of magical creatures the other hosts will be. . .


	2. The Burning Plains

Haruhi looked at him in disbelief for a moment before a small anger began to rise inside her chest. How dare her own Father offer her up as some kind of prize! It wasn't right! Right then she vowed that at any point she would never do that to someone. It was as if a person was a pawn with which the owner could bargain with. "Why did you accept, Kyouya," she growled as the anger began to heat her entire body, from her toes to the tips of her pointed ears.

Kyouya didn't say anything in reply. He just pasted one of his many cool/evil grins on his face and looked at her. This look infuriated Haruhi to the very core of her usually calm and level-headed being. She kept staring at his smug smile until everything in her being cried with a temper that burned as bright as this otherworldly sun to wipe that disgusting smile away. So, she obliged by rearing back and planting a deceptively strong fist into the opposite Elf's own beautiful face before picking up her pack and standing over his shocked form. "Go back home, Kyouya," she barked before stomping down through the green field to whatever awaited her.

A smile that seemed strangely happy considering the current circumstances split his face. He had felt rather bad for stalking the Princess, but, since punishment had been dealt, he felt like it was quite a small matter to ignore her previous response to his direct advances. Perhaps he should try to swoon her rather than pressing her into this matter. The current situation was technically not to his advantage considering she was the direct descendent of the Royal Light Elves. Therefore, she had power over him with or without the marriage. The only way she couldn't divorce him after she took the throne was if her father made his last wish before handing over the crown their marriage. A last wish of an Elven King was always carried out to the fullest.

Kyouya rose to follow the Princess from a safe distance. He put a hand to his face as he felt a trickle making its own way down his face. His fingers revealed the blood he was shedding because of his Princess's wrath. That thought made him chuckle. He had spent enough time wiht the Princess to analyze her likes and dislikes. She hated being used by anyone, and she had considered Kyouya a friend despite the fact they hadn't communicated much since their days in the forest had ended and even less since the preparations for the quest had started. In her mind, his agreement had probably seemed like betrayal rather than a promising deal. His smile turned to a frown. Betrayal or not, this was the only way he could rise above his Father and his own set destiny. He must see this through till the end.

Haruhi turned back to glance at Kyouya struggling on through the heat. He was a stubborn fool if not anything else. She didn't like it, but she was being made, if not a bit grudgingly, to admit that he was a very determined fellow. It was a pity though that he hadn't gone back. She had been in training for a year for her Quest whereas he had probably recieved the offer about a week ago. She turned to look at him again. He was breathing hard and sweating profusely. Haruhi looked down at herself to see her garments were in much the same condition.

She wore a knee-length wrap around shirt tied a the waist with a sash bearing her own family's crest. Under this garment, whe wore a dark tight long-sleeved shirt that flared at the wrists. Trousers were worn under the shirt with high leather boots. Along with those, she carried several knives concealed in her garments. Kyouya's clothing choices differed little from her own save for his undershirt was baggy and did not flare. Instead, it tied off at the wrists.

Haruhi looked at the bright yellow ball dominating the sky as she squinted. She felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck and her forehead. At a thought, she considered the notion of how impractical her garments were at the moment. She turned around to see her follower struggling up the hill behind her. She then cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to him, "You stay right where you are, Kyouya!"

Kyouya grimaced as the sweat rolled down his heavily clothed body. Did she think that he could just be ordered around like that?! After he had painstakingly followed her halfway around the world under this terrible ball of fire, did she think telling him to stay would stop him?! He hated her at that moment. How she was so pushy but always in a sensible way. Her logic made his own quite forget itself sometimes. She infuriated him! Right then, he vowed that no matter what happened on this Quest he would never let her beat him or drive him back. With that decided, he began tackling the task of keeping up with the strongwilled Princess of the Light Elves.

He climbed the large hill that she had so easily clambered around on. It was so hot outside that he swore that sweat was pouring from his body in places he didn't know existed. To top it off, the glare of the sun was starting to really bug him. It made him woozy, and he was feeling a bit dizzy. At the top of the hill, he looked down to see the Princess leisurely sitting on the grass going through her bag. That was when it went black.

_Honestly! _Haruhi was annoyed. She had told him to go back, but nooooo! He just _had_ to follow her to the ends of the Earth till he died at her feet not even a decent five miles from Haven. Okay! He wasn't dead but still. . . She sighed. At least he hadn't topped the hill while she was changing. She stuffed her tunic into her bag. She had tied the sash with her family crest around her chest and taken off her boots that left her baggy pants to blow in the breeze. Haruhi looked around for a suitable shelter for them to stay in that was near here. She wasn't totally heartless. Despite Kyouya's obvious lack of manners and basic respect for human life and self preservation, she wouldn't leave him here to die.

She sat back. She was sure that she could carry him, but all the clothing on him would burn him up and just give him heatstroke anyway. She thought awhile before she began to remove his shirt and tunic. Such showy clothes were not for traveling anyway. As her fingers stroked bare skin, she couldn't help thinking back to the more recent time she had touched bare skin.

_Sairan. . . _She touched her lips thoughtfully. _My first kiss. _It was surprising that she hadn't realized it till now, but the experience had bothered her so it had seemed easier to just bury the thoughts. The kiss that spoke of mysteries. . . Or was that just the honey's doing? She looked at Kyouya's lips. They were the same shape but perhaps a bit thinner. She reached out to run her fingers over them as she wondered if they felt the same. When she did so, Kyouya began to lick his lips. _No_, she thought. _Kyouya is different. Sairan was magical while Kyouya _

_is. . . _She bowed her head. She didn't know what Kyouya was like anymore. He was nothing more than a childhood memory to her. Why had she been so troubled at his 'betrayal'. No. It was not a betrayal. You must first be close to be betrayed.

Haruhi shook her head to shoo the thoughts away. _ I must get Kyouya somewhere that he can recover_, she thought. With that, she hoisted the unconscious boy with her pack on him onto her own back. She grunted. She was certainly glad at that moment that she had trained so much for this Quest. Kyouya was far heavier than he looked.

--

Kyouya's head was ringing when he awoke the first time. His eyes just fluttered open enough to see that Haruhi was carrying him and that was certainly quite alright with him! It was her punishment for making walk in this horrid sun for so long without water. After those thoughts crossed his mind, his mind closed up again to present the blackness of being unconscious again. The second time he awoke he was lying on his back in the grass with a wet rag gracing his forehead with its blessed coolness. If he had been any other person, he might've broke down and cried in sheer joy right there, but he was Kyouya so he, of course, had to sit up and assess his surroundings. He was under a tree with a creek was running beside it in a most bubbly and peaceful fashion. It was then he spotted the lone Elf sitting by the brook with a rag in one hand. She had helped him. Why? After all he had done to her. . .?

She turned. "Kyouya," she whispered as if to the breeze as their eyes locked. "About time you got up. You really should consider dieting." Haruhi was tired and snappy. The Fool had made her lose good travel time and burdened (literally) her for hours. She wanted sleep and half her rations back. _Hey! Wait! _She realized. _ I haven't fed him anything!_

Kyouya was sitting quite contentedly shoving Haruhi's food into his mouth. Her rage wasn't being contained as well as she thought. This creature was so troublesome! "This needs more salt," commented Kyouya as he held the bowl up and examined it.

"Eat your own rations," yelled Haruhi as she stood up and clenched her fists.

"I wouldn't want to waste anything," amended Kyouya as if that made everything all perfectly all right.

Haruhi boiled with barely contained rage. "So you're wasting my food!?"

"Of course," smiled Kyouya as he licked the last bits of rice from the bowl. He looked up at the Princess with that smug smile on his face then squinted. "Wow! I've never seen you wear such little clothing." Haruhi had just draped her tunic over her to protect from the chill night air.

"It's much more comfortable than being in all that oppressive court-style clothing," she said with more than a little red on her face. "That's why I took the liberty of freeing you from your confines." She smirked.

"Wha- What the-! What did you do to me?!" Kyouya noticed his extremely red skin. He had a bad case of sunburn that would probably take a week to heal.

"Since you forced me to carry you all the way here," she explained. "I took the liberty of taking your offer of protection. Protection from the sun, that is." Kyouya was so mad that he couldn't speak. Haruhi patted a hand over her mouth. "Oh, dear! I'm so tired! Perhaps I shall go sleep on the other side of the creek." Haruhi cracked an eye open then to see his anger deepen. There was no way he could get across that creek without her hearing him. It was a bit too big to jump and had no stepping stones. So, she waded across the creek to retire for the night on her pallet with a satisfaction filling her such as she had never felt before. It felt good to be on equal ground with someone. Everyone at Court respected her too much to get angry or contradict her. I believe it was safe to assume Haruhi was beginning to appreciate Kyouya's company. While she drifted off too sleep, he still seethed with rage on the other side of the stream.

He would get her back for that. With all thoughts of how she had helped him gone, he vowed revenge on the sleeping beauty across the brook. She would regret the day she crossed Kyouya Ootori for they were away from the Light Palace. He was free to do as he pleased, and tomorrow was a new day to set out on a totally new adventure with more opportunities and perhaps a bit easier terrain.

--

Kyouya woke slowly and crankily as the sun blinded his eyes. He really thought how much he hated that glowing ball of flame at that moment. It had cursed him with a pain that just wouldn't go away no matter what he did and roused him at a truly unnecessary hour. What was he supposed to do at sunrise anyway?! He cracked an eye open to only be greeted by the blasted sun again. With a groan and a bit of under the breath muttering, Kyouya sat up to review his most inconvenienced plan. He would never had set out on such an adventure without total compensation. Assuming the Princess and all her wealth was enough, he left without a second thought. He really should have had that second thought, but no way would he let the Princess know that. He squinted to see her sitting on the grass eating a strip of jerky that had been packed in her bag. It was, after all, one of the only lasting long distance foods that they could pack without worrying about damage.

She turned around as if feeling his gaze and immediately resumed her very careful chewing. Kyouya felt a bit guilty at that. Perhaps he shouldn't have eaten that bowl of rice last night. She really deserved it quite more than he did, but Kyouya certainly didn't want her to know of his doubts! He reached around for his own pack. After untying the leather string holding the top closed, he rummaged around till he found his undershirt and boots to put on. He wasn't about to let the sun roast him again. Then he pulled out his own breakfast rations, an apple. It was a bit bruised but would do. He brought the shined red fruit to his wide mouth before he noticed the Princess's curious stare. Kyouya returned her gaze which made her turn her head rather quickly and sharply. He then looked at his breakfast and smiled. This might just be a place in time when he could earn some much needed points.

Kyouya stood up and brushed off his trousers before plotting his course down the hill. The slope wasn't too steep so he would be able to proceed quite safely down it, but the creek would present a problem. He thought a moment before coming up with a suitable plan to his most inconvenient situation.

_Kyouya made his way silently down toward the creek to stand beside it a moment before calling across the water. "Princess! Catch!"_

_Haruhi turned and caught the shining red orb. She stared at it a moment before turning her gaze to Kyouya. The emotions on her face clearly depicted her inner thoughts of confusion and disbelief. He had never had trouble reading her facial expressions. "Kyouya. . . " She stared quizzically at him._

_"An apple for my Princess," smiled Kyouya before turning his back to her while keeping his head at a downward angle the entire time. A catchy glance would not be profitable at the moment. His Princess would suspect bribery very easily if he baited her too much._

_Haruhi looked back at the apple and smiled. "Thank you. . . Kyouya."_

Kyouya smiled. This plan was sure to work to his advantage. Kindness would be displayed as one of his possible traits as well as opening her to the possibility of not hating her potential husband for the rest of her life. Not to mention, it would keep him out of range of her pretty little fists. If he did say so himself, his plan was most suitable at every possible angle. The Princess would not be able to resist his good looks and obvious manners and charm. He had perfected these skills while being at the palace though never with such tempting rewards as these.

He began silently moving through the cleanly grazed pasture. As he walked quietly to the bank of the creek, he very nearly alerted the Princess. She had at one point stopped her incessant chewing to turn her head slightly but had returned to her previous position without even a notion of what was occuring on the opposite bank. She chose to ignore her unwanted partner rather than acknowledge his presence. Kyouya could live with that though. It would all change starting this morning. Things would begin to turn in his favor. That scheming smile split his face as he called across the creek to the sitting Princess. "Princess! Catch!"

Haruhi turned her head in exasperation to see what her Curse wanted at that moment. Perhaps he wanted to devour her breakfast as well as her previous night's dinner? But the blurred red shape that flew straight and true towards her face was more than a little unexpected. The apple plopped by her feet in the grass and continued to roll its merry way down the hill. She squinted her eyes against the pain in her forehead. Apples were not meant to be hurled at a Princess. She cracked an eye to see Kyouya smiling serenely across the water as he turned and waved a hand in her direction.

"An apple for my Princess," he cooed. The very sound of his tranquil and even voice chased her anger away leaving only a hollow empty feeling. She stood and picked up her pack as she glared daggers at his back. _ How could he?! Is he trying purposely to irritate me to death_, Haruhi thought almost regretfully to herself. She felt something small and wet trickle down her face. _Why couldn't they be friends again?_

Kyouya turned after hearing her get up. His plan couldn't have failed. His plans never did, but he could tell this one had from the large apple shaped spot on her forehead and the single tear tracing a path down her cheek. His face took on a look of utter disbelief briefly before he cleared it into its usual emotionless pattern. Their eyes met for a moment before she turned and stalked off down the hill furiously wiping her face with her forearm. Kyouya couldn't believe it. His chance had been ruined by no one other than himself, but Kyouya wasn't one to admit his own failings without considerable contribution or pressure. _Well, if she had just caught it, this wouldn't have happened_, he scoffed silently as he picked up his bag and began to follow the Princess.

--

Haruhi walked as quickly as possible as her vision became cloudier by the moment. She refused to wipe away the tears a second time as she held her eyes open and let the light breeze blow them partially back. She had no idea why Kyouya's actions had brought about her tears but decided to pin the blame on the pain in her head for the moment. It was a reasonable excuse considering the weight and density of an apple compared to an Elf's slight bone structure. She delicately put a hand to her head as her tears slowed to a stop. Perhaps she had a concussion. That was a plausible reason for the rapidly mounting pain she was feeling. She sighed. _Maybe. . . maybe I had better part ways with Kyouya_, she considered.

A crackle sounded from behind her. At first she thought it to be just Kyouya, but as it sound again, she realized the sound of crushed grass was made by a much lighter step than any Elf had. She spun to view whatever had crept up behind her. She stared. It was the first time she had ever seen a being such as this. It was a boy of about seventeen with a blonde mane of hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was upon all fours staring up at her curiously. His clothes and cap had grass stains all over them as if he had rolled down these numerous hills for the fun of it. Haruhi ran her eyes over him and stopped at the seat of his trousers. She glanced back at the boy who tilted his head to the side curiously. "You have a lump in your trousers," she said bluntly for lack of anything better.

A mischievious grin slit his face as he edged closer and leaned in to her. "Wanna closer look," he grinned.

Haruhi's eyes widened at this brash approach to her thankfully pristine self. "No," she stated bluntly. The boy smiled and laughed after a moments pause.

"Well! No matter," he said as he lept to his feet and gestured about with his graceful hands. "All I truly desire is a maiden's company today!" He reached down and grabbed her hands. Haruhi found herself pressed against his body in a matter of moments. "Would you oblige me," he whispered in her ear.

He pushed her back so that he could stare into her eyes. His eyes traveled up and down her body until they came to the offending red mark. Gently, he lifted one of his long fingers and touched the spot making Haruhi wince in a somewhat subdued pain, yet her eyes immediately opened when she felt something soft touch her forehead. The boy pulled back out of his kiss only to smile and exclaim, "All better now! Right?"

Before she could actually answer him, a strong arm grasped her waist and jerked her back from her blonde captor. She looked up to see Kyouya with a most fearful and possessive expression upon his face. The boy stepped back in surprise. "What business do you have with _my_ Princess," demanded Kyouya as he squeezed her as if to show that she was '_his_'.

This use of words apparently upset Haruhi greatly for she chose that moment to struggle and beat upon her captors arm. "Let go of me," she shouted angrily at the all too possessive Kyouya.

"I'm protecting you! It's my job," he said indignantly. Her refusal of help really bugged him much more than necessary, but this blonde womanizer (from what he'd seen) bugged him much more. Besides, Haruhi was adding bruises to his already painful sunburn.

"I don't need your protection," she shouted in his face.

"You're a girl! Of course, you do," he responded angrily.

_Oh. So now he's sexist_, Haruhi thought as her eyes narrowed as a new determination entered them. Suddenly, she clamped her jaw down on her captor's arm as hard as she possibly could. Kyouya responded with a barely suppressed squeak of pain as he let go of Haruhi and proceeded to cradle his arm.

"What's wrong with you?! Don't you want my help," he yelled angrily. He usually kept all his emotions and words under lock and key but this was too much.

"Help," Haruhi responded quizically. "Since when have you helped me? So far you've eaten my rations, made me carry you for miles, and threw an apple in my face!" Haruhi's voice continued to rise throughout her statement till she was screaming at him. She couldn't even consider him useful in the smallest way at that moment. Angrily, she turned and sat down upon the grass with her arms crossed and her chin in the air. Perhaps some quiet would profit her more than listening to her follower's complaints.

Kyouya glared at her back before wandering to the other side of the hill and nursing his battered and bitten arm. _This is crap_, he thought silently to himself.

The boy sat down between the two fueding parties for a moment before jumping up with a smile and running over to Kyouya. "Hi," he smiled and extended his hand. Kyouya glared at him in such an evil way that the boy jumped back in obvious fear. He sat there for a moment looking at Kyouya's form before becoming bored and going to visit the enemy. He sat behind Haruhi for a while copying her pose till he got it just perfect. Then, he began flicking at her hair. Haruhi turned around abrubtly at that expecting Kyouya's evil smile but only to be greeted by the smiling boy. "Hi," he smiled and leaned forward.

"Uh. . . Hello?" Haruhi was unsure about this being. She had never met someone that had greeted her in such an unusual way.

As soon as she responded, his face lit up briliantly. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Tamaki! What's your name? Is your friend always this mean? He called you Princess! Are you a princess?"

Haruhi's mind whirled. It was almost like dealing with a child. . . or her father away from Court. "What would you like to know first. . . Tamaki?"

He suddenly hugged her and squeezed her tight. "Ah! You said my name! It was soo cute!" Suddenly, she pushed him away roughly. "Any other questio-" She was cut off by him jumping up abrubtly and pointing down at her with a flourish. "Uh. . . ," she said uninteligently.

"I find you adorable, cute, and utterly irresistable," he began wistfully. Kyouya turned to observe this spectacle. "I now pronounce you my Princess!" Tamaki smiled excitedly at Haruhi before he saw Kyouya staring blankly at him and ran over to hug him. "Now she can be mine _and_ your Princess!" Tamaki smiled happily.

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi who shrugged. "How can she belong to two different people," Kyouya asked in a confused and rather protective voice.

Tamaki stopped for a moment and put a hand to his chin. "Yes," he conceded. "That would be a problem." He dropped to the ground and propped his head on his arm thoughtfully for a while before jumping up and grabbing Kyouya's arm so as to drag him to a standing point with him. "She's our daughter!" Kyouya's face turned from confused to a look that said "This guy is an idiot".

"How," he asked in a clueless voice.

"I, of course, will be her father," sighed Tamaki while dreamily hugging himself. "While you will be her mother!" He turned to smile at Kyouya brightly. "Isn't it great? There can be no other explanation to why I feel such a connection to her!"

Kyouya shook the odd look off his face and began to delve into his infinite resources of knowledge to explain this strange phenomenon only to come up with one possible explanation: hormones. He glanced at Haruhi who was snickering.

"Oh, Mother," she called as she turned around. "I'm starved! Please get me something to eat!" Haruhi laughed at Kyouya's hate filled expression with tears in her eyes. Though from laughter rather than pain this time. Kyouya softened a little. It was much better to laugh than cry. Even he knew that from his short existence.

"This is unacceptable," said Tamaki seriously. "Our daughter is hungry, and we aren't doing anything about it!" He gestured to Haruhi before pulling her into his arms for an embrace. "Don't worry, dear. Daddy will make it better!"

Haruhi instantly regretted her words and struggled out of the unwanted father's embrace. "I'm sure there is a town nearby," she said. After all, they had traveled far the previous day. "Isn't there, Tamaki?"

Tamaki glanced about him a little before answering. "Yes. Just over the hill, but I would rather eat my daughter's cooking!" He jumped up and down in front of the oddly matched pair. After a small silence, Tamaki turned and began to stride off while waving a hand to them and swinging his hips. "If it is what my daughter wishes. . . "

Haruhi stopped suddenly as she couldn't hold it any longer. "Tamaki," she said," what _is_ that in your trousers?"

Tamaki stopped and glanced back smiling oddly with quite a bit of red heating his face. "What ever do you mean?" Kyouya's finally-under-control face just then broke. He had also noticed the. . . lump but wasn't about to say anything. He would just let Haruhi ask that question. He laughed inwardly for a moment. _Haruhi is such a predictable person_, he thought smugly to himself as he resumed his unconcerned mask.

Haruhi crossed her arms and stared at Tamaki unblinkingly. _Why will he not tell me? Is it that big a secret_, she considered briefly. She believed it was quite wrong to force out someone else's secrets, and of course she knew the male anatomy. Though, in her experience, males seemed to boast quite loudly about such things. This creature in front of her was most definitely male and not boasting which intrigued her. Perhaps it had to do with the way he sauntered about as if his charaude would discourage others from peering in deeper. Any secret that someone tried that hard to protect was probably worth keeping. She sighed. It would be best if she just let it go. "Nevermind," she sniffed and marched on ahead.

Tamaki's eyes widened at her words. He watched her march in the complete opposite direction in an almost catatonic state. It was absurdly funny to watch the decision visibly cross her face as well as smelling her emotions while in the process of making the decision, but, after all her careful decision making, he was surprised that she had let him go without prying anymore. Kyouya stepped up beside Tamaki with that knowing smile on his face.

"That's my Princess," he said with a quiet smile and a nod of his head in her direction. "You are a problem, my friend." Kyouya turned to study the intruder quizically. "What is it you desire from my Princess?"

Tamaki's eyes widened considerably. Is someone. . . suspicious of me, he thought fearfully. Again?

Kyouya turned and smiled. "Nevermind. I'm sure of my win. Do you not think so," he said before casting a glance at Tamaki and heading off.

Tamaki stood on the hill utterly dumbfounded which was something new to him. He had never been put off track that abruptly or met someone so. . . interesting. Both of these occurences in the same day were a first. Perhaps these people were the ones that he needed to find all along. Secrets did seem to be a must among this pair. He smiled. _Then I'll fit right in._

"Tamaki!" He looked down to see Haruhi at the bottom of the hill waving frantically. "Come on!"

Tamaki raised his hand in a fist and shouted, "Here I go!" He leaped from the hill's crest to land on all fours naturally and, also naturally, found himself tumbling down the hill head over heels. After less than a few seconds, he found himself lying dazed at the bottom of the hill. Haruhi crouched down in front of him.

"Are you okay," she asked worriedly.

"I'm fin-" He put a hand to his head and his eyes widened. _My hat is gone_, his mind registered frantically. He looked at Haruhi's face with very childlike tears threatening to burst the corners of his eyes. "Please. . . don't hate me. Everyone hates me." Tamaki looked at the ground and squeezed his eyes shut.

Haruhi was startled when she first saw his dog-like ears atop his head but wasn't afraid. She reached tentavely to touch his furry blonde ears while he stayed bent on the ground. She stroked them. Rather than being soft and silky, the ears had a wiry feeling that she found amazing. After a while of resting her hand on his head, she ruffled his hair and laughed. She didn't know why such a nice person would be hated because his ears happened to be in a different place, but she certainly wouldn't be like this 'everyone' he spoke of. "I don't hate you," she smiled.

Tamaki looked up at her as he slowly pulled his hands from his head and dried his tears. She was smiling at him. _Smiling. . . at me_, he questioned his own sight. Such a thing had not been heard of in his lifetime. When people found out, they chased him. They vowed to kill him and all those like him. _Can there really be anyone different? _"Are you sure," he said quietly. "I'm dangerous. People don't like me. I like people, but they don't. . . like me."

Haruhi looked in his eyes that held so much more sorrow and betrayal than her entire life and knew this creature needed someone just like she had the night her mother died and Kyouya came into her life. Her eyes softened. "I will not leave you just because of the differences between us. I like to believe that people are liked for who they are not what they are. I like you for who you are," she smiled.

He looked once more into her smiling face before wrapping his arms around her and laying his head against her stomach to let out all his tears. She was startled but then reminded herself how child-like this being was and smiled. If he needed someone to cry on, she was available at the moment. She patted his back and hugged him in turn all the while whispering, "Everything's all right."

Kyouya came to stand behind the pair with an envious look on his face as he crossed his arms. Tamaki may be like a child, but she was _his_ Princess. He was the only one who could comfort her, so she needn't concern herself with the Fool. It was a touching moment, but he refused to be touched. This was a game he had to win. He put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I'm glad my Princess is a compassionate one." She began to turn and his lips caught onto the corner of hers just long enough to not be taken as an accident. Her face turned red with anger again. He stood up and cast a glance her way. "Perhaps we should continue to the village. I'm sure we can make it by sundown."

Tamaki looked up as soon as he smelled the waves of anger coming from Haruhi. He let go and scooted farther away as the thought occurred that the anger might be directed at him and was relieved to see it was just Kyouya. Kyouya cast a glance at Tamaki and immediately noticed his furred ears flicked forward in interest. "Tamaki," he said as he squatted down in front of him, "are you. . . a werewolf?"

--

Oh gosh! That took forever! LOL It didn't turn out exactly like I planned but I suppose that's a good thing. Does anyone have any questions? I really want to answer any questions you have in this story. BTW, I now have a Tamakipuppy fetish! XD I even drew a pic! LOL I plan on making one with Kyouya and Haruhi as Elves to. Would my readers like to see them? Also, did you like how I introduced Tamaki? I won't be working on this fic for a bit because I have to get Chapter 7 finished in my other one. Luckily, I usually make those short, so I will probably be able to get Chapter 3 up soon? sigh I also am posting this on my DA account so if anyone wants that one I can give it to you. Please review! I don't have many reviews so I may take this fic off. My DA ppl luv it so I'll probably still post it there. Anyway, read and review! Thanks!


	3. Fear and Potatoes

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. He had never seen such a creature but had read a few texts describing the natures of this secretive band. While werewolves are social creatures, they are rarely loved by humans. Some travel in packs while others who aren't fortunate enough to find a pack live in solitude, though a dogged curiousity sometimes pushes them to invade human towns which hardly ever ends in a pleasing manner. Myths usually refer to the moon as a source of power for this creature, but that part remains foggy as some books deny this profusely. It seemed as if Kyouya would now eventually learn the truth, if any, behind such myths. He searched Tamaki's eyes for any hidden ill intent. Like wolves, these counter parts were also rumoured to be dangerous.

Tamaki shrank back farther from the fierce Elf with a whimper. He had known from birth to fear humans and even more so when his parents had perished in a trap as they fled from the human who had discovered their secret. It had never been a wish of his, nor any werewolf to the extent of his knowledge, to have their heritage revealed. It may have been beneficial to have the Princess know of his unfortunate condition, though having this man with the all too calculating gaze was not such an improvement on his previous existence. He layed his ears back in a way that made his large blue eyes much more visible.

The Princess then came to his defense. "Kyouya," she scolded, "how dare you?!" Her motherly instinct had instantly accepted the very large puppy far quicker than good sense allowed, but she elected to blame her sudden good hearted ways on her own experience under Kyouya's microscope which probably played a part anyways. It had not been pleasant. The way that his eyes and face made her cheeks hot and produced an odd mixture of longing and defiance. She turned to smile at Tamaki. "It's all right," she said gently before turning back to Kyouya. "Stop examining him! Just because he is a bit different doesn't mean he'll try to hurt us!" She felt a tug on her pants.

"I wouldn't ever hurt you," said a wide eyed Tamaki.

"Hmph!" Kyouya crossed his arms irritably. It displeased him greatly that _his_ Princess was staring at that golden werewolf. _The Dog is probably infested with fleas and_, Kyouya noticed with a wrinkled nose, _needs a good bath! _He glanced once more at Haruhi's gentle gaze that she never turned upon him. It seemed to him that the whole situation was quite unfair. He had known the Princess her entire life yet this unknown and smelly stranger was aquiring her affection quicker than he had in all the time he had been with her.

He stuck his nose up in the air once more as he applied his most in charge manner. He smiled inwardly. Despite the disadvantages of the past morning, he could still successfully keep his head held high. "Weren't we heading to a town?"

Tamaki and Haruhi looked up from their happy laughter to view the haughty Dark Lord. Haruhi sniffed. _Just what _did _he think he was Lord of anyway? _She couldn't figure it out. It was she who ranked over the haughty figure. _Not that it matters here_, she reminded herself. It was always good to assess the facts so that you could get to the heart of the matter in her opinion, so she made a point of keeping the facts foremost in her mind.

She looked up at Kyouya with her eyes half-lidded. "Yes, we are," she stated in a silky voice that hinted at her uncertain superiority. She gestured to Tamaki. "Let's go."

Tamaki sat with wide eyes for a moment before scrambling up on his feet while adding more grass stains to his all ready innumerable collection gracing his trousers. "Yes! Shall I lead, my Princess," he laughed cheerily. It was probably a mistake, but his personality refused to let him acknowledge how comfortable he was around the Princess. She calmed his frantic suspions before he even realized he had them. It was the trust of one who hadn't yet been betrayed or had chosen to forget the betrayal entirely.

--

Tamaki grasped Haruhi's hand tightly as they walked through the small town. He had led the unlikely group bravely to the sheep village nestled in a small valley between a few especially large hills but had felt quite intimidated to be surrounded by the village's population. He was not one of them and had no right to invade _their_ territory. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. "I shouldn't have come," he whispered fearfully to himself. Then, he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand that caused him to open his eyes fearfully only to be greeted by the smiling face of Haruhi.

Her smile softened at his expression. "I think you belong just as much as anyone else," she whispered so only he could hear. "Besides, I need you. If you hadn't come, I would've wandered for days with Kyouya before I found this place." She grimaced. _What exactly would wandering with Kyouya for days be like_, she mused inwardly and immediately recieved an image of her carrying him day after day and basically becoming a servant. She began to get a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Tamaki smiled tentavely. "Thank you," he said gently. _No one has told me they wanted me around since. . . _ He shook his head to free himself of such thoughts. They were beneficial to his situation in no way. He turned to Haruhi to see her looking possitively bright in an angry sort of way.

"I was talking to Tamaki. It's none of your business," she said in a formidable voice.

"What did you say about me?" Kyouya crossed his arms irritably. It wasn't like he would ever hurt her or anything. She stuck her chin out and put on her most defensive face. He sighed. It was getting late and his feet hurt from walking all day long. He had never had to exert himself so at home. He put a hand to his forehead where his glasses would've been perched had they not broke. "Nevermind," he said in a defeated voice. He would bother with such trivial matters in the morning after he had a glorious sleep.

Haruhi blinked in amazement. Kyouya hadn't backed down so easily since their childhood days. She at first only assumed he was ginuenly tired but caught herself. If Kyouya had proved anything this trip, he had proved he was unpredictable. Hadn't the apple incident reminded her to keep her guard up? "What is really wrong," she asked blankly.

Kyouya looked up quickly. His first thought was '_Why?_' but then a glance at her face told him that she was not concerned for his condition but more for her part in some scheme of his. It embarassed him that he had let his own hopes run away with him. "I. . . I'm just tired," he said as a blush swept over his cheeks. He turned his head away from her to hide this embarassing evidence of his emotions.

Haruhi watched Kyouya practically spin away from her with absolute awe on her face. She couldn't even remember a time when he had stuttered, not to his father or even the King. He was always so sure of himself. It astounded her that she would be the first person to see his perfect guise slip. She smiled as she accepted the fact that Kyouya was just tired. She took his arm in one of hers. "Let's find somewhere we can rest," she smiled gently.

Kyouya looked at her in surprise. It was different from the way she had looked at Tamaki, but he preferred it that way. Somehow it made him feel special. "Yes," he said as he straightened his shoulders in an atempt to regain his dignity that he felt he had drastically lost. He shrugged her arm down his own till he was able to grab at her hand, but he missed. _It's just the stress_, he told himself patiently.

Haruhi smiled happily with pure relief. She knew now that Kyouya was truly fine. Only then would he have reacted so to her sudden friendliness.

Tamaki looked on curiously as his two companions engaged in a quite dramatic display. He had never seen such a thing, seeing as alone as he had been throughout his life, so he couldn't make anything of their interactions. He smelled Haruhi's happiness and relief along with Kyouya's embarassment and unusual pleasure. He felt a tightening in his stomach that made his breathing suddenly come fast. His lips parted partially as a growl escaped his lips. Haruhi turned to look at him with a startled expression while Kyouya looked on with a rather similar expression to Tamaki's own.

Immediately Tamaki jerked his head back and covered his mouth. "I don't know what. . . I-," he felt something close to shame as he stood there looking curious and worried at the same time. He looked sheepishly at Haruhi once more. "I'm sorry! I really don't know what came over me!"

Haruhi was troubled by the stricken expression on her companion's face so she took his hand in her own for a moment. "It's okay," she said as she patted his hand before letting it fall and turning to Kyouya. "Let's find a rest spot." She wandered in front of the two boys while in search of the local inn or tavern.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes and stared with an emotionless face at Tamaki for a while. _How dare he. . . growl at me? _The absurdity of this struck Kyouya quite hard right then, and he began to chuckle which turned into a full laugh however brief. He clapped Tamaki on the back and grinned. "Are you gonna growl at me again if I insist on staying with my Princess tonight," asked Kyouya with a sideways look as if testing the waters.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he began to curl a lip involuntarily at the implied notion before he realized his action. He sniffed the air and registered Kyouya's scent, but it was muddled, and he couldn't tell his emotions. "I don't. . . like that idea," he said slowly.

Kyouya laughed once more before he held up his hands defensively. "I was just kidding! No need to get agitated about it!" He turned to continue after the Princess. "You know," said Kyouya wonderingly. "When I started out on this journey, I just thought of it as another job, but I don't think that way now." He turned to look at Tamaki's astounded eyes and chuckled. "I certainly never thought I would be traveling with one such as yourself."

Tamaki was a little startled at Kyouya's sudden revelation, but even more so that he would confide in him of all people. He hadn't thought he had done anything deserving of such friendship, but he still vowed halfheartedly to be careful of this relationship. Kyouya was still unpredictable and intimidating, but he had always wanted such a friend. He watched Kyouya walk on ahead of him with a soft look on his face. _Perhaps I had better learn to control my. . . growling_, thought Tamaki with a wry grin on his face.

Haruhi walked along the ever darkening street as she became more and more agitated. She had assumed if she followed the main road that an inn would certainly appear. Her eyes swept the cobbled street and it's wooden cottages with a sense of longing in her heart. No doubt the cottages were filled with families that were sitting down to dinner or crawling into a heavenly soft bed. She blew a sigh up her face that made her bangs flutter in the short puff. She walked over to a storefront with a man cleaning the windows vigorously. She tapped her fingers on the windowpane. "Hello?" She peered through the glass at him.

He glanced up suddenly and a look of fear came into him. If it was fear for himself or for her, she could not tell. "Can we come in," she inquired curiously. The man's actions had intrigued her. He glanced toward the back of the shop quickly before turning to look at her fearfully once more. She blinked her eyes at him. He rounded the countertop and began to wind his way around the various goods until he disappeared from view. Haruhi sighed once more. It really felt to her that it had been a silly thing to hope for directions from a stranger. Suddenly, a door rattled and the man stuck his head outside to look at her.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night," he demanded harshly.

"Should I not be," asked Haruhi easily.

He sighed in an exasperated way and placed his forefinger on his forehead before looking up and replying, "You're not from around here. Are you?"

Haruhi shook her head vigorously with wide eyes. The man's eyes widened as she felt a hand on her shoulder and another one slip into her own. She looked around to see Tamaki and Kyouya standing over her. "What's wrong, Kyouya," she asked nonchalantly.

The man's eyes widened. "Are they with you?" His disbelief intrigued Tamaki dispite his other experiences with humans.

"Is there something wrong," he asked curiously. His ears pricked forward under his hat in anticipation.

"Don't pester the man," Kyouya chided before turning back to the man. "Do you know where the nearest inn is?"

The man sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess you really aren't from around here. Come in." He seemed to have dropped his hesitant exterior but couldn't help glancing nervously around the door before closing it. He turned toward the back of the shop. "Abigail," he called loudly. He looked at the trio for a moment before speaking. "We have no inn here," he said unhappily. "It was once a prosperous town, and the inn used to always be full of life and lights, but-"

A robust woman entered the room. "Eddie, what is it," she sighed with her eyes closed in an exasperated manner. She threw the dishrag over her shoulder and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Guests, dear."

Her eyes flew open at once. "What kind of guests," she asked as her eyes narrowed in their direction. She leaned closer as if to sniff the group. Tamaki could sense her unease and distrust.

"Travelers," Eddie said as if that explained all. "They were looking for the inn." He sighed. "They can at least spend the night here."

Abigail circled the three as if inspecting them. Haruhi stood still for as long as she could handle. She spun around to look Abigail defiantly in the eye. Abigail leaned in so close that Haruhi could feel the warmth of her breath. "What's wrong, dear," she taunted with a laugh.

Haruhi stuck out her chin and drew her brows together. "If you don't want us here, we'll leave on our own accord. We know where the door is." The two stared defiantly at each other for a moment before Abigail's face turned to total amusement.

"Eddie, you've certainly found some travelers," she laughed and tossed her arm around his shoulders. "Only an ignorant person or a fool would go out there with _them_."

The large woman and the thin man both clad in nearly matching brown outfits would've quite amused Tamaki and Haruhi if they hadn't been concentrating wholly on the idea of '_them_'. Kyouya, of course, took no notice of the odd couple but had instead been watching their movements and actions to possibly give him a hint as to what might be going on in this odd town.

Abigail waved at the group. "Dinner will be ready soon. Eddie will take you to your rooms." She chuckled more as she disappeared between the stacked shelves once more. Kyouya frowned. Her behavior was just wrong and unnatural in his mind. _There is something odd going on around here. _He glanced at Eddie's nervous posture and noted his frequent glances out the window. _Perhaps having to do with _them_?_

--

Haruhi stretched happily. She reveled in the feel of dry clothes against her own clean skin. The hot bath had been exactly what she had needed. She lay back on the bed and propped her head beneath her arms where she could watch her toes wiggle. She smiled. It had been a long few days. She rolled onto her side and began picking absentmindedly at the quilt beneath her. She realized how strange this couple was that they were staying with but had no other solution to the problem of a bed and bath other than do without. She wrinkled her nose. It wasn't a pleasant aspect in her opinion especially considering Abigail and Eddie's distrust of the outdoors. She honestly didn't see how this sheep town could survive being afraid of the night. Aren't shepherds suppose to sleep under the stars with their sheep?

A knock sounded at her door. "Yes," she questioned.

"Can I come in," asked a troubled voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Yes."

Kyouya opened the door and walked straight in while closing it behind him. Haruhi had only seen Kyouya perfect this technique with such skill. He began to pace back and forth restlessly with a hand pressed to his forehead. "Princess-" He stopped all of a sudden and his face seemed to be more carefully composed than usual.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. _Kyouya was certainly acting strange today_, she thought to herself. "Yes," she prompted once more.

Kyouya frantically tried to grad onto the odd emotions deep inside his stomach. Haruhi looked so adorable sitting on the bed in the nice white dress with puffed sleeves and a light blue ribbon tied on the hem and under the chest. He blinked slyly. "I see you're wearing my house's colors," he said lazily while rolling his eyes to see her reaction.

She looked down uncertainly at the gown and picked at the fabric. "It's not much," she noted. It was also much cooler than her court apparel. She assumed a disgusted expression at the thought of the oppressive clothes she had freed herself from earlier. "I hope Abigail will see fit to take it back. The colors are quite impractical."

_Surely she just meant that strictly from a wardrobe aspect_, he tried to reason with a barely contained expression. "Ah. . . I was hoping to talk to you about our rather unexpected innkeepers."

Haruhi looked up with a much more keen expression. "I have my suspicions about them," she said with narrowed brows. "But I suspect them less and more _them_."

Kyouya smiled. His Princess may be indirect and ignorant on matters of the heart or, in his case, particular arrangements, but she was quick to see something wrong in others. She had been the best practice for him to learn to assume his mask when they were children. "I'm not at all sure we should stay here," he frowned speculatively. "Pehaps _they_ aren't so bad as what is inside these walls?"

A scraping sound was heard outside their door. Their heads turned quickly as the handle began to silently and carefully turn. Whoever was on the other side didn't want to make a sound as they entered the now occupied guest bedroom. Kyouya looked at the Princess, and she nodded. He slid over the bed and ducked down on the other side so as to be out of view. Silently, Kyouya vowed, that if whatever came through that door tried to hurt the Princess, he would certainly protect her. He smiled in spite of his grim thoughts. _What a shame it would be to ruin that dress_, he chuckled to himself.

The door swung open silently as a disheveled golden head popped in the door. "Princess?" He saw her unclench her hands and sigh. Suddenly, his eyes became liquid and hot as he recognized the other scent lingering in her room. "Princess, why is Kyouya in here with you," he all but snarled.

Kyouya stood up as soon as Haruhi opened her mouth to answer. "Please shut the door, Tamaki," he said as he brushed his trousers off nonchalantly. He cut a daring glance of his own at the werewolf. "We were just discussing our. . . hosts. Any enlightenment on the subject?"

Tamaki easily shed his growing temper as he shut the door behind him. "I smelled something when we entered this town." His eyes grew troubled as the fire in them cooled. "I marked it off as unease at the prescence of people, but. . ." He shifted uneasily to the other foot and back.

Kyouya started to interrupt his thoughtful movement, but the Princess held her hand up and gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded. The Princess did understand this strange creature better than himself. Tamaki promptly plopped down in a cross legged position on the floor. During his frantic pacing, his fluffy golden tail had escaped from his trousers to swish behind him. He now swished and tapped it aimlessly on the floor behind him.

He looked up suddenly. "It was blood."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "You're a werewolf. Didn't you realize this when you first smelled it? What _do_ you eat?"

Tamaki looked incredously at him. "I don't eat my food raw! I cook it!" He resumed his thoughtful pose with his chin cupped in one hand. "Anyway, this wasn't normal blood. I haven't smelled this before." He wrinkled his nose. "It was cold and. . . dusty. Old." He rubbed his head frantically between both hands as if it could magically enable him to give a clearer answer.

A knock sounded on the door. "Um. . . Abigail has supper ready if you're hungry," stammered a hesitant Eddie's voice.

The group exchanged a look. "Might as well eat our fill before we make a decision," said Kyouya in a low voice so Eddie couldn' t hear.

Haruhi nodded. "I'll be down soon!" She stood up from the bed and the white material draped down to rest only inches from her feet.

Kyouya looked at her with a smug grin on his face. "You should keep that dress," he said slowly. "It makes you seem taller than you really are."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my room." Her voice was almost deadly in the silence. "Now."

The two boys quickly got up and exited the small room. Kyouya chuckled happily when the door clicked shut. Tamaki looked at him curiously with a question in his eyes. He didn't really understand the humour of the situation. _Wasn't it normal for a female to be shorter and more fragile than a male? _The thought had crossed his mind before while he watched Kyouya and Haruhi bicker.

Kyouya saw the quesion in his eyes and smiled a friendly smile. "It's the irony," he explained before explaining his own statement almost to himself. "She may be small and delicate looking, but she has the spirit of a great leader." His eyes softened. "Anyone would be lucky to have her by his side."

--

I'm sorry it took so long! T.T It was mostly the rewriting bit. I had it halfway done but became unsatisfied and had to erase most of it. I am really wracking my brain for a way to resolve this conflict, but it would take such a long time. I'm even still trying to work in a place where they can open the container she recieved from Ranka, but it don't seem to be working due to all the points I'm trying to cover right now. Please! Please! Review! Your reviews will get the next chapter out quicker more than anything else! Thank you!


	4. Death's Joke

Kyouya was disappointed. The dinner had been oddly quiet. Eddie threw frantic glances while Abigail chuckled between bites. Between the two, Abigail seemed the most interesting to Kyouya. Her boisterous laughter before and her strong appearance seemed to clash with her actions. Eddie seemed no more than a frightened animal. Kyouya glanced thoughtfully at his Princess and sighed. She hadn't touched the food, electing to move it around on her plate rather than eat. Everytime she picked up her fork, he prepared himself to stop her, but she never took a bite. It seemed almost like she had the same thoughts about the strange people and their food. That thought made him smile to himself. Perhaps, we are connected somehow. . . , he mused with a slight chuckle. Haruhi's eyes darted to him for a moment at the noise then slid away.

"So," Abigail cooed as she leaned forward on her hands and spoke the first words of the meal with a small smile playing on her lips. "Are you avoiding my cooking? That is an offense to your host."

Haruhi jutted out her chin, and Kyouya noted the slight change in her posture. The small twitch of her finger gave away her distress.

"I think the food is quite satisfactory," replied Kyouya as he picked up his fork and twirled it deftly between his fingers. "May I?"

Without waiting for an answer, he inserted his fork into a white substance on the Princess's plate. Carefully, with a wry smile on his face, he put it into his mouth and swallowed.

"Eat off your own plate," Haruhi growled dangerously.

Kyouya smiled a little bit more as he put a forefinger on her chin. "Would you like to eat off mine?"

Her eyes flashed like lightning at his implied intimacy. There were many things she did know, and one of them was the fact that Kyouya and her were not intimate. A laugh sounded through the room.

"How sweet," Abigail chuckled. "It seems our travelers are also young lovers." She smiled impishly, and her small perfect teeth flashed against her tanned skin.

"Excuse me," said Haruhi as she wiped her face and stood. making her chair scrape against the floor. "I would like to retire to my room." She gave a pointed glance to Kyouya. "To rest."

Kyouya frowned. He didn't believe he had gone too far. Other times he had truly been trying to woo her but not this time. He was suspicious of these people, and it was a common practice to poison those you dislike or fear, as in Eddie's case. He glanced over at Tamaki for a moment to note his dark features and sighed.

"May we be excused for a brief moment," he asked after dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "I need to speak with my fellow traveler privately."

"Of course," smiled an all too amused Abigail.

Kyouya nodded his thanks before turning to exit the small dining room and going into the hall. He leaned thoughtfully against the wall while awaiting Tamaki's arrival. He didn't wait long.

Tamaki shuffled into the hall at a barely controlled pace only to stop and glare at Kyouya. "Why do you. . . How long. . . " He took a breath and steadied himself. "Why did you do that?"

"Simple," answered Kyouya nonchalantly. "Abigail and Eddie aren't any friends of ours. Eddie fears us, and Abigail. . . She regards us with amusement, though I'm sure Eddie could change that."

Tamaki dropped his angry appearance to replace it with curiosity. His interest now lay in this extremely perceptive Elf's thoughts. "What do you mean?"

Kyouya narrowed his dark eyes. "Poison," he breathed.

Tamaki snorted in amusement. "There isn't any poison in that food! You forget that I can smell quite a bit better than you!"

Kyouya watched the werewolf strike a dramatic pose to accompany his statement. He allotted that he had overlooked the third member of their party, but the fact that some poisons were invisible to even the best of senses still remained. He sighed. _Perhaps I'm just being paranoid_, he conceeded silently.

"I suppose--" He stopped abruptly when Tamaki suddenly stilled. "What," he whispered.

"The cold smell. . . " Tamaki's eyes widened as he sniffed. "It's getting stronger." He turned to face Kyouya. "I'm scared."

--

Haruhi sat on the bed and fumed silently. _How dare he?! _She crossed her arms and allowed herself a brief moment to pout before crossing her legs with a sigh. She looked about her for a suitable distraction, and her eyes landed on her pack. She walked over to stand beside the chair her pack occupied, and a canny smile split her lips.

Abruptly, she jutted out her hand and tossed the bag in the air. It spun end over end towards the bed. With a grace, swiftness, and reflexes that a normal human could never manage, she lept into the air after the pack. Gently and surely, she landed on the bed in the same position as before and the pack on her lap. She smiled shiftily. _I bet Kyouya can't do that_, she thought. She was glad her father had insisted on the advanced training.

Her attention returned to the pack. She reached her hand in and grasped the cool surface of the scroll's casing. A shiver ran down her spine that was not due to the cool air. _What am I thinking?! _She opened her eyes with a new resolve as she drew the scroll from the bag.

It's surface flashed and seemed to curl without ever moving. She carefully slid her fingers to the lip of the cover so as to avoid any direct contact wiht the silver. Besides being a greatly enriched case, it could also be used as a weapon. Elven objects of great power were usually tipped with powerful poisons. Elves were doesed with such poisons so that they could not depart from this life if infected, though it would leave them in utterly unimaginable pain. Haruhi could not sacrifice her travel time at theis moment so she avoided the sharp tips.

At last, the end came off with a distinguishing hiss. She smiled. Steam rose fromt he container bringing with it a smell of magic and home. Unlike her escapades wiht Kyouya, she had been encouraged to visit the wizard tower often. It was there that she had met the High Wizard's apprentice, Arai Toudou. Always, the smell of magic reminded her of him. He was heralded as a very accomplished apprentice, but for the life of her, she couldn't imagine why. He was always fouling up spells, adn his hands were always unsteady when he tried to arrange her own into the magic gestures. She was sure a magician needed a steady hand. Though his nervous and shy exterior seemed immensely awkward, she knew how to dissolve that occasionally. Those were where her fondest memories came from. The ones where they had laughed at fouled spells and committed general foolery.

A paper fell out of the case with an audible crackle. She recognized Arai's handwriting and unrolled it. A short note was scribbled onto the paper and addressed to her, not as a princess buy as a person.

Haruhi,

A wizard cannot marry a princess but can keep one from harm. Remember these spells and the gestures? I hope so. I picked these out especially. Very simple, but also effective. I send my love. Good luck!

Seh smiled a bit more. It seemed to her that his gift was the highest grade of friendship and felt immediately glad of her visits. She turned the page over to show a few quick and simple spells as promised. A summoning spell for a time of need and a transformation spell were two of the most prominent. She held the paper a little reluctantly before laying it down and picking up the noticably newer and fresher parchment. The formal lettering was prominent and vastly different from Arai's easy and familiar scrawl.

Lady and Princess of the Foreste Elves, Haruhi Fujioka,

We present to you the chosen Quest by us, the Elven Council. There are hard times ahead for our Narion if the prophetess is correct. We agree that you are a very capable Princess and would continue to be a capable Queen, but the times call for a difficult Quest to prove your valid claim to the throne. We searched thru our histories back to what was saved from the Great Fire.

Haruhi's eyes widened. The Great Fire was said to have struck the forest a hundred years after the Haven was settled. Most of the histories from that time wer lost. It amazed her that she would get such an ancient Quest. A Quest of that age would be very difficult to complete. She returned her attention to the letter.

We found a prophecy recorded there, and it seems to refer to our people, though our sorcerers do not recognize the magical elements in the prophecy. Find who told this prophecy so that we may understand it. In the meantime, our wizards will try to track down the item of power used to fix the prophecy.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. She knew that prophecies needed a casing of some sort to indicate, or fix, who or what the prophecy refers to. If she was unable to track the caster down, the item of power would certainly show another Quester to the caster. What she didn't understand was why the Council deemed this the time to unravel the prophecy.

People of Ligt and Dark combined,

Separate until a later time.

After the reign of the King of Fools,

Elves will craft a greater tool.

It will go thru blood, fire, and light,

To find the darkness in its Sight.

Gypsy bands and rogues at hand,

Will keep it company throughout the land.

When rock speaks to solid Oak,

Silver in its blood will soak.

To join the forces of Dark and Light,

Send the Quester to his plight.

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit. This prophecy could very will be about a later time, she reasoned with a troubled breath. Her father was only the sixth ruler since the Great Fire after all. It was true though that his reign was quite long compared to the previous rulers. The Elven kings' reigns were very short before the reign of the fourth, King Aerus. It was him that used his own immortality to power the spell that keeps the Haven safe and guarded. Before that, many kings died of war and disease. It was only her father and the previous king that have been allowed to step down peacefully, though her father could not use this right until she of another of his choosing completed a Quest.

As for the 'King of Fools', she could not imagine that indicating her father. She thought she had a vague idea about a 'people of Light and Dark' but didn't trust her own judgement. _Perhaps Kyouya will know. . . _She grimaced. It would certainly be humbling to ask him for anything. _He'll probably turn it into a joke, make it seem unimportant, or,even worse, try to use it to forward his advances to the rank of King._

As this thought left her mind, a silent Kyouya slid through her door. She looked up with a grim face that held an unanswered question in its depths. Kyouya started inwardly. Her reaction to his sudden appearance was not as he had predicted. In fact, she was acting quite different from what his imagination had conjured up. He had thought her fiery side would be out and looking for some sweet revenge.

"Get your things," he near growled. "We're leaving. It's not safe here. Tamaki says a fresher version of the scent before is coming toward us right now."

"I think we are perfectly safe here," Haruhi replied with a somewhat more challenging expression. She had not felt any ill intent from the odd couple that had taken them in.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. Instinct itself was telling him to drag her butt out the door, but he was good at supressing instinct. "Haruhi, we need to be on our way. Travel time is precious."

Haruhi smiled a small smile. It was just like Kyouya to come up with a sensible statement that she could not deny. Her 'Protector' was paranoid about this arrangement when she could see no reason to doubt it. She had to admit that Eddi and Abigail were very strange, but she didn't think they were cruel or harsh.

"I'll be down soon," she relented. His logic was, after all, undeniable, and it would do her no good to have Kyouya stalking about her door throughout the night in the name of protection.

Kyouya nodded before sliding quietly out the door to look around the front storeroom. He figured it would do no good to arouse his hosts' suspicions. After all, he was just looking for supplies. Tamaki nonchalantly walked up to him. Suddenly, Kyouya heard a boisterous voice beside him.

"Ah," Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "What is this? And this?"

Kyouya turned to see his companion holding a small mirror in one hand and a brush in another. Tamaki's eyes were alight with a childish enthusiasm that argued against the obviously mature werewolf's actual age. Kyouya grimaced as he saw Eddie appear from the hallway. Eddie eyed the couple browsing through his store with a hopeful and tentative smile.

"Can I interest you, sirs?" he asked while clapping his hands together and involuntarily jumping at the sound.

Tamaki smiled happily and bent toward Eddie without a trace of fear. He sniffed the air as he spoke and detected that Eddie's fear scent was fading away slowly despite the constant darting of his eyes.

Kyouya wrinkled his nose in disgust. He felt no love for a man who was so controlled by fear. Even though the fear appeared to be fading, Kyouya still disliked the demeanor presented by this fearful and foolish man, but his wares were valuable, and Kyouya would tolerate this hopeless shell as long as he gained something in return.

"Kyouya," exclaimed Tamaki gleefully as he shoved a pair of scissors into Kyouya's face carelessly.

"What's wrong with you?!" exclaimed a startled Kyouya with a harshness that was that was entirely justified. It was not a pleasant experience to be startled out of your thoughts by an overly smiling man with a 'weapon'.

Tamaki looked abashed at him before casting his eyes down toward his feet. "I didn't mean to. . ." Tamaki trailed off as he fiddled with the scissors.

Kyouya sighed and reminded himself that the newest member in their group had no knowledge of certain civilized things. "Don't worry abou-"

"Ah," squeaked Tamaki as he looked curiously at his finger before a smile spread over his face. "Look! Look!" Tamaki shoved a bloodied finger into Kyouya's face. "You were afraid it would cut you!" He paused a moment. "Or worse. . . me."

Before Kyouya quite realized what was happening, a teary-eyed Tamaki grasped him around the waist and began squeezing. Kyouya's eyes bulged a bit, and his face turned a curious shade of red. It wouldn't be such a terrible action if Tamaki hadn't decided his gratitude in front of another. He gritted his teeth and resigned himself to the over enthused werewolf's hugging. He hated the embarrassment that flushed his face and the thought of God Knows What pouring out of Tamaki's nose and mouth soiling his shirt but reasoned that as long as Haruhi did not see this it would be fine.

As luck would have it, Haruhi chose this point in time to enter the store. She glanced about for a moment before resting her eyes upon the annoyed and red face of Kyouya. It made her smile a bit to behold her former Tormentor in a torture of his own. She crossed to Eddie's side and watched the two a moment before tapping Tamaki's shoulder.

"I believe you should let go now," she said with an amused smile.

Tamaki glanced up at Kyouya before releasing his hold. With a bright laugh, he began to tell Haruhi of Kyouya's chivalrous actions.

Kyouya himself began to flatten his tunic and wipe his brow. He had never enjoyed any physical contact other than a handshake from a stranger especially if this stranger happened to have a distinct scent of dog. As for the wet spot on his front, he tried to ignore it as much as possible as it had never been a dream or intention of his to touch or feel drool, and he adherred to that policy strictly. He turned toward Haruhi with a more haughty stare than usual to make up for his decrease in status. She smiled a small smile that told him that she now had something that she could use against him at last. He raised his eyebrows a bit in an expression that clearly denied her suspicions.

"I believe," he said with a haughty air, "that you had something to ask Abigail, Eddie."

Eddie started at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"We need a definite price on the dress that she furnished Haruhi with the night before. I wish to purchase it."

Eddie's eyes widened in anticipation of the proposed sale. "Certainly! I'll go ask immediately!"

Kyouya watched the eager man scurry out of the room before turning to face the Princess and the overly excited werewolf. "I believe it's time to go."

Haruhi's only response was a slow smile that provoked a reddish tinge from Kyouya's face.

--

Tamaki sniffed the air excitedly. He had been scouting ahead of the group for awhile, but his definition included less looking and more happy running. Of course, the strange scent still filled the air like an itch he couldn't scratch, but he was good at pushing such things to the back of his mind. A light flashed suddenly up ahead and caught his attention. With a sudden burst of speed and sheer joy, he leaped through the air in order to grasp the flashing light. The sudden surge of energy released his golden tail from the confines of his trousers so that when he landed, he was upon all fours with his tail waving frantically like a flag in an extremely strong gale. Deftly, he examined the small firefly between his hands before deeming it worthy to present to the Princess.

He turned around fully expecting to see the Princess and Kyouya but was severely disappointed. "Princess," he called with wide eyes.

No answer to his call was returned. Only the chorus of crickets could be heard in the small patch of woods. Tamaki stood still as he flicked both his ears and tail in hopes of catching a clue though when none came, he began to sniff the air. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and a exhilarated smile spread across his face.

--

Haruhi shivered once more and silently cursed Kyouya. She had grown accustom to the heat exerted by this unhindered sun so that when it was gone, she felt as if ice was just waiting to freeze upon her.

"Tell me again what was so terribly suspicious about Eddie and Abigail that we just had to venture out into this cold," she demanded with a glare at the very man who had spirited her away from the warm home.

Kyouya rubbed his forehead irritably. He wished she would stop complaining. He found the air temperature quite satifying. It reminded him of the blessedly cool shade of the forest which he had begun to miss terribly. He saw no reason that Haruhi should feel differently. After all, they had both grown up in the same place.

"Well-" Kyouya stopped as soon as he saw Haruhi. She was rubbing her arms and hugging herself in an effort to stay warm. He felt a certain peculiar feeling of sympathy toward her. _It wouldn't be a good thing if my Princess froze to death_, he reasoned with himself.

"Here," he said as he thrust a coat toward her.

Haruhi looked at the coat as if it had sprouted apples before her, and she hadn't had a meal in weeks. Then her features hardened. "No, thank you!"

"Well, why not?" Kyouya asked incredulously. He couldn't imagine a person refusing something they truly needed.

"When will you ask me to repay you?"

It took Kyouya a mere moment to comprehend her response, but he processed it once more in disbelief. He became angry for a moment. He didn't have any strings attached to his gift, and the assumption hurt him. Though, he would be the first to admit that this gift had potential for procuring a return present, and the realization was enough to color his cheeks with guilt.

"Idiot," he said in a measured voice as he tossed the jacket at her a bit roughly. "I won't attach anything to something that keeps you from catching some terrible disease. Besides, how would I profit from your sickness?"

Haruhi held the jacket and watched as he tried to appear unperturbed, and she couldn't help but be amused as he failed. "Thanks," she smiled as ashe put on the jacket.

"No need for that. It was too heavy anyway."

Haruhi flashed a secret smile toward him befor a thought occurred to her. "Kyouy, where did you get this?"

"It was necessary to further our trip," he mumbled so as to try and slip by on his nonsatisfactory answer.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. "You filched it, didn't you?!" His silence seemed to confirm her suspicions. "How could you, Kyouya?!"

Haruhi was less concerned about the coat's value being replaced and more about their host's discomfort. For, the Elves didn't use currency or money of any kind. Their culture relied on bartering one item for another and gift giving. For this reason, any person that stole an item was shunned, and many Elves would refuse to trade with their offending brethren.

"I left something in return," Kyouya said defensively.

"Oh," said Haruhi and relaxed a bit. "What did you leave?"

"One of my rings. The saphire stone," he replied while wiggling his fingers and admiring the vast amount of rings that graced his hand as he trusted Haruhi to figure out the ring he spoke of. She had seen it before and would remember it once again as it was hard to forget. The saphire was the size of a small bird's egg and laced with twisting gold filigree.

Haruhi knew the ring, but she was also a more practical minded Elf. "You left a ring?! Couldn't you have left something a bit more useful? Such as, food or your own coat? What you took was of use, so it is only fair that what you leave be useful as well." She crossed her arms and stared ahead with a hard expression.

Kyouya rubbed his head for a moment and contemplated the only downfall to their system of trade. What one Elf finds useful another does not. With this in mind, he settled on an answer that he wasn't sure was entirely true due to the fact that Elven texts were obscure and old, because few Elves found it worth their while to leave the Haven. Of the ones that did go out, few returned making and fueling the rumour of unknown dangers outside the forest.

"Humans value jewels highly. I believe they're more than satisfied with their payment," he said with a straight face.

Haruhi looked at him for a moment before turning her face forward once more though it had a softer expression upon it now. "Well, I suppose that's okay then," she whispered almost to herself.

Kyouya looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to his walking with a sigh. He was glad she wasn't as angry as he had expected. His Princess's temper was truly an unpredictable thing no matter how long you had known her.

They walked along in silence for awhile which gave the pair time to think upon their own thoughts. The woods were a never differing atmosphere. Tress dressed with vines with full leaves towered toward the sleeping sky and leaves by the side of the path gave off a woody smell. As they passed under the trees, Haruhi looked up and watched the stars wink in and out as leafy canopies blocked her view. She relaxed as the warmth began to build in her coat, and her shivering subsided. Walking began to seem like a neverending task that took little effort on her part. She had descended into a somewhat dreamlike state by the time Kyouya pulled up short. Since she wasn't paying attention, she passed her so-called Protector which gave him the need to protect her.

Kyouya shot out an arm to grab her around the waist. This plan suceeded, though as most people would do in this situation, Haruhi released a high pitched sound that one can only describe as a scream. Kyouya promptly clamped a hand over her mouth and leaned down towards her ear.

"Don't scream!" His voice sounded as if he were chastising a small child, and she was brutally aware of his body pressed against her own. "Now be quiet. . . "

Slowly, he removed his hand only to use it to clutch her shoulders to his chest. Haruhi was suspicious of those hands. She could imagine several places they might 'accidentally' wander.

"Kyouya," she said in a normal tone, "Tamaki will soon return! Don't think you can get away with anything!"

"Be quiet!" Kyouya hissed without taking his eyes off their surroundings. "If you weren't so blasted dreamy, you would've heard it as well!"

Kyouya was pleased to feel her stiffen a little. She now knew the real danger, but it troubled him that she had considered him a danger. _What was that 'You won't get away with anything' supposed to mean anyway? _Apparently, this was the wrong question to ask himself, because his brain began to give him quite plausible definitions of 'anything'. Such thoughts were not an advantage in his situation, so he forcefully, if not reluctantly pushed them to the back of his mind.

He watched the brush on the sides of the path with a careful eye, but it was Haruhi who spotted the first move.

"There," she breathed quietly. Kyouya followed her eyes and saw a slight shift int the leaves. He watched until the leaves became still once more.

"It's gone," he sighed.

"No," refused Haruhi as her eyes tracked something unseen. A breeze picked up and rustled the surrounding forest. Kyouya smiled as he heard a hastily hissed curse. "I lost him," she said in disgust.

A hand snaked around Kyouya's throat and gripped him tightly. "Lost me, eh," laughed a husky voice from behind them.

Involuntarily, Kyouya flailed and scratched at the arm around his throat. A resulting squeeze made Kyouya stop as he deemed it the wisest course of action. After all, he would be very cold and of a quite lower usefulness if he allowed a stranger to strangle him. For how else could he protect Haruhi? Though, judging by the fact that Haruhi was the one holding her dagger instead of being choked to death, it would seem that she was not the one in need of protection, but Kyouya conveniently chose to overlook that fact in favor of his personal opinion of himself and his manhood. After all, men do not boast about being rescued by a mere girl.

Haruhi appraised her opponent as a worthy one especially since he was choking the son of the King's advisor. The man had laughing eyes that disconcerted her greatly. She knew there were those that enjoyed killing and were unfit for society and found herself believing this man was a perfect example of this type. His eyes were clouded over so that she could barely make out his blue eyes underneath. Long dark hair draped about him almost like a curaian. If his arm was anything to judge by, he was fit and well armed. Leather gloves wrapped around his forearms and tapered to a point near his elbow, much like a falconer's glove. She was wary but not afraid and wondered briefly if this was a mistake.

"What a pleasant friend you have," he exclaimed with a seemingly genuine smile.

Haruhi hesitated a moment before replying. "Let him go and speak you name."

"Tsk. Tsk." He chattered while shaking a finger in a disapproving manner. "It is rude to ask that of me without giving your name in advance."

"Let him go," repeated Haruhi harshly.

The man sighed. "As you wish," he smiled as he backed away with upraised hands. "Now," he said as he bowed, "I am Lazarus. What is your name, Warrior Princess?"

Haruhi jolted as he refered to her as a 'Princess' but rationally concluded that he could not know this information but was just teasing. With a small blush of embarrassment at her hasty assumption, she replied shakily. "H- Haruhi."

Lazarus smiled slyly at her blush and slip-up entirely misinterpreting it. Kyouya had recovered from his undiginfied gasping and felt that Lazarus was eyeing Haruhi in an entirely wrong way.

"I'm her bodyguard. Kyouya," he offered as if of great importance.

Lazarus spared him a small laughing glance which gave him the unique misfortune of missing Haruhi roll her eyes. Kyouya's eyes narrowed, and he began to get the distinct feeling he was being taken for granted.

"I protect her," he clarified for Lazarus's benefit of he was not familiar with the term 'bodyguard'.

Lazarus smiled at him, and Kyouya couldn't help but see a hint of cruelty in his smile. "I'm not that uncultured. But thank you for the definition," Lazarus replied with disdainful politeness.

Haruhi could feel the tension between the two, and ir made her quite uncomfortable. "Lazarus. . . A name by choice or given?" She ventured the question hesitantly and was rewarded by Lazarus's never faltering smile turning toward her.

"Choice," he replied with a laugh. "Death is a funny thing!" He laughed his strange laugh.

Haruhi felt comfortable and happy around Lazarus for a reason she couldn't quite determine, so she smiled warmly at him adn his laugh. Kyouya didn't like the friendly atmosphere surrounding the group, but it could be determined that he disliked Lazarus's attentions toward Haruhi more than anything else. Lazarus seemed an easy and carefree individual to Kyouya which made Kyouya ever more suspicious.

"Haruhi," he said stonily, "We need to be going." Haruhi turned her attentions toward him with a disappointed expression.

"Yes," she conceded. "I know." She turned toward Lazarus. "Thank you for your kindness."

Lazarus smiled slyly. "Where are you going?"

Kyouya stepped up to Lazarus with a hard look on his face. "We can find our way out of the forest by ourselves, Sir Lazarus," he declared in a daring tone.

Lazarus laughed. "I like you," he stated happily. "You're both very interesting. So. . . I'll tell you what! How about I guide you the rest of the way? I can't really leave considering my family, but I can take you to the forest's edge."

"Thanks for the offer but no." Kyouya figured that the sooner he was rid of this odd man the better.

"Kyouya," chastened Haruhi. "Why can't he lead us? It's not like you know where you're going!"

Kyouya straightened his shoulders before replying. "I can get us out of here!"

Lazarus," she huffed, "can you at least give us directions?"

Lazarus opened his mouth, but Kyouya broke in. "I don't need his directions! I know where I am!" Kyouya venemously spat.

"What is it with men and directions," muttered Haruhi with a hand to her forehead. "Okay! Well, I'm going with Lazarus. You find your way out by yourself, and we'll meet you there."

"You know I can't do that!"

"I know," She smiled contentedly.

Kyouya couldn't help releasing a low growl. Haruhi had bested him at this game, and he didn't like it. He did not like Lazarus's easy smile, and he hated this forest. _Cursed fools everyone of them_, he thought savagely. His Princess was getting in over her head, and he vowed to bring her down a notch.

"Follow me, then!" Lazarus led the way up the trail a few hundred yards before turning off into the brush.

Trees scraped and tore at the travelers while their guide manuevered easily through without barely disturbing a twig. The ease with which he navigated was the only reason Haruhi held off asking the question that burned in her mind. _Where are we going?_

--

Tamaki loped easily down the path. For some reason, he couldn't seem to exactly find his companion's scent. Instead, the cold scent was what tickled his nostrils and masked everything else. He stopped suddenly and looked down. A single set of footprints in the soft earth. He sniffed and smelled the strange scent again. He paced around until he found two more sets of footprints. He detected the same smell coming from both sets, but one was considerably stranger than the other. It was then he knew what had gone wrong.

--

Lazarus pulled up abruptly at the mouth of a large cave nearly overgrown with brush. "Welcome," he proclaimed with his arms spread wide.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows skeptically. If this was Lazarus's definition of 'out of the woods', she would've been better off with Kyouya's forlorn sense of direction and realizing this didn't please her. Especially when she heard Kyouya mutter a smug 'I told you so' behind her back.

"Where have you brought us," she asked in a very strained polite tone.

Lazarus looked startled. "To my home, of course!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "What a wondrous example of hospitality."

"Yes," responded Lazarus with a small smile. "I know you'll want to join us for dinner."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Why _did_ you choose Lazarus?"

He walked toward her until he was barely a breath away. He turned her chin up to him with his forefinger. "I"m surprised a clever girl like yourself hasn't figured it out by now."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You're so cold. . . "

He backed away and bowed. "Correct, my Warrior! I congratulate you!" He smiled happily. "I am a vampire, and that is why death is such a funny thing."


	5. The Vampire Lord

My Little Pronounciation Guide to Names:  
Lazarus - laz er us

Shera - share a

I will add a new name whenever a new OC is introduced. LOL I love my names! I shall bring in another Host Club member soon! Watch out! Also, have patience with Haruhi. Everything has a reason. ZOMG! There's soo much dialogue in this chapter! O.o I think this is also the first time Kyouya has reffered to Haruhi as 'Haruhi' rather than 'my Princess'. XD Making some progress there! Don't worry! Tamaki is still here as well! I promise!

--

Haruhi backed away with widened eyes from the oddly gleeful vampire. She couldn't believe her emotions and was frantically warring with them. Her irrational comfort around Lazarus would not go away while another part of her brain realized the new found dangers of his statement. She drew her dagger and held it at arms length. Her arm told her not to do this. That Lazarus was friend not foe, but her will won out. She tossed a glance toward Kyouya and registered the hard look on his face.

Kyouya was disgusted. His Princess had been blindfolded by Lazarus's calm and friendly exterior, and he had let her. Kyouya silently cursed himself. Why didn't I throw her over my shoulder and be done with it?! He too felt Lazarus's comfortable atmosphere around him but had been fighting it so long that it hardly registered now. In his mind, the feelings of comfort identified him as clearly being dangerous already.

Lazarus raised his arm in a cockeyed salute. "I shall guard you as well, Warrior Princess!"

"I already have a bodyguard," she stated flatly.

An approving chuckle escaped Kyouya's lips. Pride in her words blossomed inside him. A ghost of a frown flitted across Lazarus's face but was soon replaced by the customary smile.

"I fear you do not understand," he said while feigning a very thoughtful expression. It was clear he enjoyed this much practiced role. "How should I put it? Ah, yes! My family. . ." He gestured around him. "We're hungry."

Kyouya spoke with narrowed eyes. "You mean to eat us? A very poor form of protection."

"On the contrary," he replied. "We'll gladly protect you! It is not practicable to eat _and_ kill humans. We offer protection, comfort,a dn food for a very small amount of your blood. Be grateful it was our coven that found you. Others prefer to satiate themselves without thought or cause."

Haruhi's neck began to itch. "What makes you think we're so helpless as to submit to this without a fight?"

A gust of wind blew past her and made her pause. She was poised and ready for an attack, but what came surprised her more than any attack could.

"I had hoped charm would bridge the gap between us," Lazarus whispered in her ear from behind. She jerked back in shock. He smiled. "Really? What kind of fight could you put up?"

Haruhi forced her racing heart to stop it's frantic jumping. She had to be ready the next time. Her dagger came up in defense once more.

"Don't be so rash," chuckled Lazarus. "I only-"

Haruhi couldn't be anymore happy than when she saw the shimmering blade of Kyouya's knife slide around Lazarus's neck. Kyouya cracked a shrewd smile.

"Payback?" chuckled Lazarus.

"Of course," replied Kyouya with more pleasure than necessary.

"Shera," laughed Lazarus. "I believe our visitor needs to meet you."

Kyouya looked around frantically. Seeing no one, he became anxious. "Who are you talking to?!" Lazarus smiled. "Stop smiling and answer my question!" Kyouya pressed the blade into Lazarus's neck intending to draw a drop of blood to prove his point. His blade rattled and quaked making a horrible high pitched sound. Kyouya's blade bounced back as he released the pressure to cover his ears. He fell back on the leaf strewn ground with wide eyes and clutched his hand.

"I really wish you hadn't done that," frowned Lazarus half in concentration and half in surprise as he pinched the skin together. "Wanna kiss it better?" He winked at Haruhi.

"No thank you," Haruhi sniffed.

Lazarus shrugged. "Ah,well. I'm sure we'll hit it off sooner or later. We've got all eternity!"

In spite of herself, Haruhi could feel a smile tugging up her lips.

"See?" He winked pleased at her reaction. "I'm sure being here with me would be better than being with that humorless fool." He rolled his eyes. "He can't even laugh I'd bet!"

"I do laugh!" Kyouya lashed out in defense. He hated the way Haruhi was joining in the joking with ease. "I have a sense of humor," he grunted mostly to himself.

Lazarus looked up quickly. His whole body tensed with anticipation before relaxing once more. "Ah. Shera."

"Where," asked Kyouya as he looked around the small clearing half expecting to see another fit and able vampire willing to steal his blood.

"A few miles away." His brows drew together in a frown. "Two, I believe. Give her five minutes, and she'll be here."

Kyouya snorted. The vampires were fast but surely not that fast. He hated the way their speed made the Elves' impressive reflexes and speed seem inferior.

Out of nowhere a body fell from the sky and landed on two feet creating a small dent in the hard packed earth. She whipped her head around making her slightly curled red hair dance around her cloudy green eyes. She stood from her bent position stretching her body to its full height. She wore a dark skirt that was split to her thigh and a similarly dark corset type shirt.

"Good day, Shera," Lazarus smiled.

Shera walked over to him. Her slippered feet not slipping once on the leaves. With a bright smile, she hugged him. After laughing and patting each other's backs, they parted with friendly words and smiles. Shera's eyes fell on Haruhi.

"You've brought food?" She walked to Haruhi with a bright smile but stopped suddenly when she was near. "You smell different. . . Good." The cloud in her eyes thickened, and a growl escaped her throat.

"Shera," Lazarus warned. "That one is mine."

She put a hand in front of her mouth and cast her eyes downward as if embarassed. "Sorry. They just smell so good." She took a shaky breath and turned to Kyouya.

Her eyes went wide, and she paused. Not a muscle twitched or even moved for a moment. Kyouya wanted to fidget. He began to wander if something was on his face or if she just wanted to attack him right then and there. He grabbed his dagger in case of the latter. Before he could barely register the fact, he was being squeezed by unbearably strong arms. He gasped, and Shera released him with another embarassed smile.

"Sorry," she said again.

Lazarus laughed. "Don't kill him, Sweetie."

Shera stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous!"

Lazarus blinked with a baffled expression. "Goodness! Jealous of what?"

Shera clasped her hands and tilted her head as if in a dreamlike state and sighed. "Only the fact that I've found my true love!"

She immediately hugged Kyouya once more and tucked her head in the crook of his neck. Kyouya felt her lick his neck and shuddered. She was going way begond his personal contact boundaries.

"Um. . . Can you back up a second," he asked.

Shera rolled against his chest till she had a very good vantage point from which to gaze at his eyes.

"You smell sooo good," she purred and licked her lips as her eyes momentarily clouded over.

Kyouya couldn't help wanting away from the oppressive woman, but then a plan accurred to him. _Why not make Haruhi jealous? The cliche has worked before. _He allowed an adoring expression to slide across his face despite the still present need to push Shera away. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Lazarus began to whistle and wink at him while Haruhi's gaze stayed carefully bland. She wasn't sure what she thought about Kyouya's newfound lover. Perhaps he really does like her. . .

A snicker came from Lazarus. Kyouya followed his gaze to see Shera's eyes almost completely white, and her body stiff.

"S- Shera?" He blinked unsure at her.

"You," she growled dangerously as her eyes became entirely white. Kyouya stepped back fearfully.

"You dare to place you lips on a lady without her permission!"

Kyouya stumbled farther back until he tripped on his own feet and fell on his back. Shera cracked her knuckles, and her white eyes took on a tinge of dark red.

"I'll teach you better!"

She ran at him. He had seen Lazarus run at that speed, so his eyes expected it and tracked her. Her clenched fist came toward him until he was sure his death was coming. Her red curls flew around her face, and her white eyes were wide. Her lips parted in such a cry of fury that Kyouya was scared. He was more than scared. He was terrified. Based upon her previous actions, none of this should be happening. He covered his ears and rolled over. A shiver ran through the earth around him when her fist hit the place where his head used to be.

"Shera, we shouldn't play with our food," Lazarus's voice soothed gently.

Kyouya and Haruhi felt a strong wave of comfort and calm come over them. Their breathing slowed and became even. Kyouya looked up at Shera. The color was returning to her eyes, and a tear fell from her face.

She grabbed Kyouya's tunic in her fists and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I shouldn't get angry! I love you!"

Haruhi's eyes were large. "What just happened here," she asked bewildered.

Lazarus chuckled. "Just a side effect. When changed, special qualities stand out. " Haruhi looked at him questioningly. "You know that warm fuzzy feeling you get when I'm around you," he asked teasingly.

"I wouldn't call it that," allotted Haruhi.

Lazarus laughed. "Ok. Well, when I was human so many years ago, I was head of my family."

"Not so surprising," Haruhi commented after looking him up and down. He looked to be at least 200 in Elven years if the aging process hadn't yet stopped. Seh wasn't sure about humans. but that was a probable age to start a family.

He chuckled. "Hear me out. I was 26 when I was bitten, but I'm not there yet. I was the head of my family when I was 13."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "You weren't but a child!"

"Yeah," Lazarus's eyes softened with the memory. "My father left for the war that year. We were at war with Syrda, our neighboring country. News reached us after another year that we were winning. My mother was overjoyed. She had alway been thrifty with money, but that night she treated me and my six brothers to everything and anything. I knew it was bad, but she was so happy that I couldn't tell her no. It was a custom that every surviving soldier would bring home his share of the spoils. The key word in there is surviving. We all worked until the next year and life proceeded as usual, but the town crier came again accompanied by a small troop of soldiers. The war had ended in victory, but our father did not come home. My mother was distraught. My brothers acted cheerfull, but I could seee the void behind their twinkling eyes. I hated my family torn this way, so I made myself the scapegoat. Whatever solace was needed, I provided it. When Erin's warlike rebellion came out, I was the one he pounded on until he cried. When my mother's grief threatened to overtake her, I joked around and gave her someone to vent on."

His eyes took on a sad appearance. "Eventually, the grief died away. . . along with my family. A disease came. It was from the people of Syrda and native to their mountains. Our doctors declared it contagious, so when my family was discovered with the disease, my youngest brother, Simon, and I were dragged from our house and made to watch it burn to the ground. I remember his face. He had been too young to remember our father, so his actions had never been show, but he knew our mother and us brother's had been almost like a collective father. Tears streaked on his dirty face as he screamed and struggled to run into the fire. I held him back. I whispered words to him and cried with him. He was my only family after that."

"As with all grieving young people, we grew up, and our grief lessened as it was doused with newer memories, happy and sad. We never completely trusted people and chose to stick with each other. When I was 20, a man approached me with a compassionate smile and warm food. I did not trust him at first, but after a few years, I grew to understand him. He became my confident for I could not tell Simon all of my worries. I was still the scapegoat.

"My confident, Ergo, eventually extended an invitation to his farm. He offered us a home. I took it. We were happy, and I began to master his way of life. Hew wife and him adopted us as their childrew. We never forced a hardship on them until Simon's 16th birthday.

"The disaster struck quickly. Sometimes I think that we had grown safe and could've made it out if we were still 'street smart', but then I test myself and know that if couldn't have been. After the party, I went and sat on teh pier stretching into the pond. I can still feel the water on my bare toes."

He sighed. "Then the fangs sank into my neck. A cold fear swept through me paralyzing me. I now know it as my own venom. That cold. . . Then I heard a hollow clang. I was dropped. Simon had hit the vampire with a shovel. I tried ot tell him to run, but my body wouldn't respond. The mand leaped for Simon and in his haste, kicked me into the pond.

"I drowned. The cold black death crept into my body. I couldn't swim or even close my mouth which I had opened in astonishment. I hit he bottown and knew that the pain of death would and could drive me mad. I lay there in agony knowing that I was being denied an exit from life. Then I felt the . . . changes. My lungs didn't burn. I could move my arms. I felt empty and . . . cool.

"The despair I felt was awful when I reached the surface and found my family, adopted and related, dead. I cried. I swore never to bring anyone the grief I had been dealt. I did everything. I ate normally. I drank animal blood. None satisfied me. Once the need for sustenance overtook me, and I broke my oath. The village. . . " A shiver ran through him.

"My bite to humans was poison, but I finally found something. I could control the poison! I began to not use my fangs. A simple cut with a knife, and I could have a meal and not be an enemy. Soon after, I discovered Shera. She invited me to join her coven.

"And here I am today." He smiled tentavely at her. "My skill as a comforter was passed on to me in my new body."

Haruhi's eyes were filled with tears. "If you bit me. . ."

"You would lose the use of that part of your body. The paralysis effect wears off but leaves damage in the most concentrated area. A bite in the neck would be fatal as that is a very crucial part of the human body. You may live for a time, but only until the paralysis wears off. There is a slight chance of change as well."

"Why do you change," she asked.

Lazarus shrugged. "From what I've seen, it's a combination of venom and death." He scratched his head. "Maybe and example? If I bit you now, I would have to inject venom into you and drink without killing you. That would just leave you partially paralyzed. To become a vampire, I would have to kill you after that. This is difficult for two reasons: Our own venom mixed with your blood makes you irresistable, and we are so strong. A quick death would prevent the venom from traveling fully through you."

A silence filled the clearing after his explanation until a squalling Shera leaped toward Lazarus and captured him in a backbreaking hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lazarus," she gushed in tears. "I'm sorry! Your family. . . your village. . . the farmer. . . I wish you hadn't lost them!"

Lazarus patted her back and tried to calm her down.

Haruhi arched her eyebrows. "What about her? Another heartbreaker?"

Lazarus laughed. "Not really, but that's just compared to mine, I suppose."

"Any powers," broke in Kyouya. He grimaced. "Don't suppose it's strength." He rubbed his neck.

Lazarus chuckled. "For once, you're partly right!"

Kyouya's features darkened. "What do you mean by 'for once'?"

Lazarus pretended as if he hadn't heard Kyouya at all and continued. "Shera was always an emotional wreck in her human life. Always going overboard. . ."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "So nothing has changed."

"So that part of her person was made into her own very unique power. I have never seen another wiht this power," Lazarus explained once again ignoring Kyouya. "She enhances those around her. It is quite useful and. . . not at the same time. In fights, it strengthens allies and enemies alike. She hasn't gotten the control thing down yet."

"Stop ignoring me," Kyouya said firmly. "I have a valid opinion too."

"Well, what is it," asked Lazarus innocently. Kyouya let out a low growl.

"Stop it!" snapped Shera with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She hugged Lazarus tighter before letting go and turning to Kyouya with pleading eyes. "Don't you see his pain and anguish?!"

"Uh. . . well-" Kyouya began.

"What am I saying?!" Shera promptly rapped herself on the head. "Of course you understand! After all, you're the most distinguished, handsome, strong, brave, romantic, caring, and wonderful man in all the world!" She looked up at him with adoring eyes.

Kyouya's eyes went wide. He had never considered that his obvious character traits and charms would bring such a gorgeous vampiress to her knees, especially one this whacked. "Uh. . . thanks," he replied. Soon after, he heard a snicker behind his back.

Haruhi sidled up to him wiht a sly grin and elbowed him in the ribs. "I never knew you were brave, romantic, caring, wonderful, and strong. Last time I checked, you were still piggybacking up hills." Her eyes lit up in mock surprise. "Why don't we armwrestle?! I want to test your new strength!" She broke down in laughter.

"So, I suppose you noticed I was distinguished and handsome," he growled back.

Haruhi opened her mouth to deliver a witty comeback but was beat by Shera.

"Of course she noticed," she replied with a vengeful glare at Haruhi. "She just wants you all to herself!" She turned to Haruhi. "But he's mine!"

Lazarus chuckled but then abrubtly stopped. He put a finger to his lips and intently watched the bushes. Suddenly, a large golden being leaped from the bushes to Haruhi's side.

"My Princess! I'll protect you," exclaimed Tamaki as he took up a defensive position in front of her.

Haruhi patted Tamaki on the head. "It's all right. What have you got there," she inquired.

Tamaki looked around the clearing briefly before turning to face Haruhi with his tail flying and ears perked. He presented her with his cupped hands. Haruhi accepted the gift graciously without peeking.

"I braved the depths of the forest and ravaging beasts to bring you this luscious pearl of luminescence to you, my Princess!" Tamaki danced around illustrating his daring adventure for the group. "Look at it," he begged when his truly wondrous tale was finished.

Haruhi opened her hands to see a winking firefly cupped in her hands. It crawled up her fingers tickling her. She laughed, and the shining bug flew away. The group watched it fly away into the sky together.

"Well," said Lazarus breaking the silence, "we should probably take you to the Boss." He wrinkled his nose at Tamaki. "Except this one. He smells of dog. Werewolf I'd guess."

Kyouya empathized with Lazarus and was comforted that they'd always agree on one thing at least.

"Wait a second," said Kyouya shaking his head. "Aren't you the boss?"

Lazarus laughed and threw an arm over Kyouya's shoulder. "I like you, kid! I could never make the decisions he makes! Too much careful thinking and planning. Joy is a better side of life."

Shera squeezed between the two and linked arms with Kyouya. "Let's go. . . together." She promptly began tugging him toward the depths of the cave.

He turned and looked at Haruhi for something most people would call approval, but he liked to term it indulgence. She nodded at him.

Haruhi watched them go and smiled briefly. Even Kyouya's rarely used common sense seemed to deem the two vampires with their very non-present 'Boss' too much for them which she heartily believed. If this vampire was anywhere near as strong as his companions put on, they would stand no chance should he choose to give chase to the fleeing Elves and werewolf. She suddenly noticed Lazarus's offered hand. She looked into his sparkling eyes and reached to him, but her hand was intercepted by a jealous Tamaki. She would've been blind not to catch his bared teeth.

"I'll take her," he growled at the vampire with distrust obvious in his eyes.

Lazarus chuckled and waved them forward. The group walked into the cave until only a pinpoint of light could be seen. Water dripping and unknown creatures could be heard scuttling aound the columns of stone jutting up from the cave floor. When the light disappeared, Shera guided them threw an archway. After that, an orange glow could be seen on the walls. It illuminated the numerous colored scratches carved in the rock. They turned a bend, and the tunnel widened into a large cavern. Glowing emeralds and rubies lit the cavern walls and ceiling giving them the only sense of depth in this darkness. Shera stopped at the end of the tunnel. A circle of orange warmth could be made out in what Haruhi assumed was the center of the cavern. Blackness consumed the path to the spot of light after going beyond the last and only set of twin torches' fading light. Lazarus stepped up to the front of the group.

"Boss," he yelled into the darkness. Haruhi got the feeling that it was mostly just to hear his voice echo off the walls. "We're coming across!"

Shera covered her ears and pouted. "He can hear you from here," she hissed.

Lazarus just shrugged and led on. Shera and Kyouya drifted to the rear of the procession. A lapping noise began to grow louder as they advanced.

"What is that," whispered Haruhi. She did not want to disturb the large expanse of silence by speaking louder.

Tamaki sniffed. "It smells clean. Like water."

"It is," replied Lazarus. "The light in the middle is the Boss's island. It's surrounded by a large underground lake. Here's the bridge."

"How did you know," asked Tamaki. His hostility turning into curiousity.

"Can't you see it," asked Shera equally curious.

"Of course," answered Tamaki. "I've just never met anyone other than a werewolf that could see in the dark that well."

Shera placed a finger to her cheek in thought. "All the vampires I've met could see in the dark. At least, good enough to find the bridge, even the Boss. He just like the human comforts like fire." She turned to Kyouya. "Can you see it?"

Kyouya's eyes widened ot take in more light. "I can see the outline. Where I come from, it was never this dark or the forest this crowded."

Shera's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?"

"Trees were much more massive with trucks that could easily be ten feet around with ferns, grasses, and moss as underbrush. Since trees were so spaced because of size, moonlight and sunlight could always find its way to the forest floor," he explained.

"Our forest is not like that at all," replied Shera while thinking of the much smaller trees and wiry underbrush.

Haruhi tuned out of the conversation and stared ahead focusing on Lazarus's back. She jumped when she heard the slight creak under her boot. Lazarus turned and smiled when he felt her jump. She could make out his pale skin and shining teeth in the darkness, She narrowed her eyes in defense, and he resumed his leading. She made a point to step lightly and silently over the boards. It was a sturdy bridge rising above the crested water about a foot. She had expected a swaying rope bridge but was glad it was made of sturdy hardwoods for that was wood that an Elf would trust.

Eventually, they reached the end of the bridge and set foot on a rock strewn beach. A path outlined in jeweled stones that cast a light blue green glow over previous footprints stretched upward to the top of a hill. Lazarus strode forward confidently. The orange glow was hidden from view as they climbed the hill's edge.

When they came to the top, Haruhi was amazed by what she saw. A great fire burned at the far edge of the flat tip about ten feet away. Flames leapt high into the air presenting a comfortable atmosphere and highlighting the back of who she assumed was the boss. He was well over her height with a strike of black hair that was mussed into untidy spikes. He wore a black coat with white ruffles that peeked out of his sleeves and dark pants that had long since lost their color tucked into high leather boots that folded over.

"Hey, Boss," grinned Lazarus with a cocky salute. "Done with thinking? We brought dinner."

The man turned, and Haruhi's eyes became large. His eyes were almost completely white and wild. She believed that this man could definitely threaten her Mission and existance.

"Such unusual specimens," he commented with a sniff. "They smell of wood."

Lazarus scratched his head. "Ah, well. . . I rather noticed, but I'm sure they will taste fine."

The dark man walked forward. The soft leather making a shushing sound on the hard packed earth. He bent and looked into Haruhi's eyes. With him so close, she could make out an underlying tone of brown in his eyes. They searched her own flitting back and forth at near impossible speeds. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair until he found her ear. He fingered the pointed tip for a moment.

"You are not human," he said as much to her as to everyone else. "Elf?"

Her eyes were hard refusing to answer.

"Lazarus," he breathed.

She felt herself relax, and her barriers were destroyed completely. "Yes," she answered.

He smiled at her. It was a sweet brotherly smile. "Force is not a good thing to use," he noted showing a bit of virtue and kindness.

Kyouya and Tamaki protectively stepped up to flank Haruhi and lend support. The vampire straightened up and studied the defensive expressions of her companions.

"Sir, we do not intend to be eaten," Kyouya said with a glare. "I will not have. . . Haruhi dead! Or the dog."

Tamaki suddenly leaped to Kyouya with his tail flying. Kyouya backed up so that Tamaki missed and fell flat on his face in a puff of dust. He lay still for so long that Haruhi had begun to worry that he had knocked himself unconcious in his excitement. It was at that time that he leaped up and sat tail swishing in front of Kyouya.

With adoring eyes, he proclaimed, "Oh! You do care!" He leaned closer. "You can be my best friend!"

"Uh. . . no," answered Kyouya uncertainly.

Tamaki drew back sullenly and teared up before hugging Haruhi. "Haruhi, you'll be my friend, right?" he more wailed than asked.

"Of course," replied Haruhi with a glare at Kyouya while stroking Tamaki's fuzzy golden ears.

All of a sudden, the Boss laughed a small but hearfelt laugh. The group turned to stare at the chuckling vampire in shock. When he regained his composure, the Boss sat down on a large rug placed in front of the fire.

"Sit," he commanded beckoning to the three travelers. "Give me a moment," he asked as much as said to Lazarus.

Lazarus's brows knitted together in a frown. He walked up to the dark vampire and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Need anything, Boss," he asked frowning. "If you ever need anything. . ."

"I'm fine," he smiled as if at a brother. Lazarus nodded after a moment and left.

The firelit vampire sat on the rug without saying a word and stared into the travelers' faces. Kyouya took this forceful gaze as some sort of contest and refused to look away from the vampire. Lazarus and Shera together were quite a force, but he had a feeling that if they had been joined by this man there would have been a massacre. He glanced at Haruhi. She looked completely relaxed. _Surely Lazarus cannot reach this far_, he thought uneasily.

Haruhi did truly feel calm and collected except for that part in the back of her mind that told her she was apparently delicious smelling food to these creatures. She watched the vampire's eyes. He never blinked which was terribly odd, in her opinion, because men are supposed to blink much more than women.

While the other two travelers were entranced by the vampire lord, Tamaki was, frankly, getting quite bored. He begun to scratch his head and behind his ears till Kyouya was so sure there were fleas in the vicinity that he discreetly scooted over farther. Tamaki then discovered a centipede lazily crawling by. He played with it for awhile blocking it at every turn until he tired of his game. It wasn't long before his head lay in Haruhi's lap with her absently scratching and petting his golden mane.

"Well," asked Kyouya irritably.

"Yes," asked the vampire in return as he turned his head slowly to face Kyouya.

"Aren't you going to explain to us the situation? Or perhaps reveal a deep dark secret about us that you happen to know? If not, how about we just leave? Frankly,sir. . . "

Haruhi's eyes flashed. "Kyouya," she hissed silently cursing the fact he had been born wihtout basic self preservation instincts. It is not smart to be rude to your captor when he has several powerful and loyal guards about.

Kyouya began to bristle when the vampire held up his hand. He put a finger to Haruhi's lips and nodded at Kyouya. "Mori. Morinozuka."

Kyouya let a smile flit across his face and made sure Haruhi noticed. "Frankly, Sir Morinozuka, we do not relish or enjoy the thought of being eaten."

"I do not want to eat you," smiled Mori. "I have seen someone try that before. you are a very poisonous people, yes?" He smiled as if at a joke.

"Not unlike you," said Haruhi catching on. "Can you not resist the poison?"

"No," sighed Mori. "We are frozen in time, so we can't become resistant to anything. Especially magiced poison." He shivered. "It burns from the inside out."

Haruhi jumped at a particularly loud snore from Tamaki. She looked down at him. His fluffy golden hair was patted flat against his head by Haruhi's hands. She smiled down at him. Absently, she flicked his ear. It responded with a twitch of its own. She giggled.

"You like. . . dogs," asked Mori hesitantly.

"More like mutts," muttered Kyouya under his breath as he glared at the 'mutt' in her lap. _Stupid dog is taking _my _place_, he growled within. He looked at Haruhi's happy face. _Why doesn't she smile like that with me?_

"Apparently," smiled Haruhi while watching Tamaki's large yawn noting the prominent canines. She yawned after that and looked up with watering eyes and a sleepy smile.

Mori glanced back and forth at the three. "You'd best rest," he finally proclaimed. "You may stay on the rug. It is the best we have here."

"Have you no beds," she asked curiously.

He smiled and stood. "We don't need the sleep."

She frowned. The answer was too indirect for her likiing, but it was too late for clarification. He was already gone with the wind. "Kyouya," she ventured in a sleepy voice.

"Y- yes," he started. It was rare for her to ask him something in this way.

"Do you love Shera," she yawned with her eyes drooping.

"Hmph," he scoffed. "Such a silly question even for my Princess. Love is not like that," He blushed and turned his head away. He was not all that deep. He preferred to live on the surface of emotions where nothing was real enough to be hurt.

"Then. . . what is it. . . like?"

"Well-" He put a hand to his chin. Since this wasn't exactly a personal question, he put some serious though into it.

"I suppose. . . Love is a tool. A power over someone that can be used. . ." He looked at Haruhi.

She was sitting up with her eyes closed and breathing steady. Kyouya smiled, and he felt happy and . . . something else he couldn't quite place. "Stupid girl," he said gently and stroked her face.

He took the coat from her shoulders and eased her back until she was lying flat on her back. She tolled over towards the fire knocking Tamaki off into the floor where he merely curled tighter. Kyouya grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Sleep tight," he whispered into her ear before shutting his own eyes and promising himself to listen for his captors, but it was in vain. He was promptly asleep.

Tamaki whimpered at their feet. Refusing to open his eyes, he crawled up to Haruhi dragging the coat with him until he found an acceptable spot. He curled up against her opposite Kyouya.

"Good night. . ," he whispered softly.

--

Mori walked into the moonlit clearing outside the cave and blinked. The starlight was awfully bright compared to the darkness of the cave. Without fail as for the last 50 years of his vampiritic existance, his eyes adjusted in a mere instant. He spied Shera and Lazarus whispering in the clearing. They abruptly stopped when they felt his gaze.

"Boss," asked Lazarus hesitantly. "Are we hunting tonight?" His eyes glittered.

Mori knew what he wanted. Lazarus did not want to hunt for his meal. He's rather take a meal from the three inside. Mori looked toward the town. He heard a loud sigh from behind.

"Ahhh," Shera cried in disappointment. "I wanted to share blood with Kyouya!" She swirled gracefully with a giggle and licked her lips.

"Shera, you're so naughty," Lazarus teased.

She turned and snapped at him with a flirtatious smile showing her glistening fangs. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

He grinned. "A meal is always in demand around here. Gotta take it where we can get it." He held his stomach and groaned. "When are we leaving, Boss?"

Mori smiled at his family's easy bickering. "Now," he replied. He tossed a cocky grin to Lazarus.

"I'll beat you," warned Lazarus. "It's on!"

Mori shot off into the night feeling the leaves barely touch him as he weaved between the trees. He felt Shera's bonus power leave him as she took a different route. He slowed, and Lazarus shot in front of him with a determined grin. Mori jumped pushing off with his legs and propelled himself over the tree tops. He grabbed a tree and traced Lazarus's path with his eyes as the tree leaned back till it nearly touched the ground. It was then that it sprung up flinging him through the air as fast as a bullet or perhaps faster. He flew over Lazarus and landed on an upright pine that immediately crashed down to the forest floor. Mori held out his arms for balance and almost surfed down the tree till he was standing in front of an irritated Lazarus. Mori smiled mischieviously before taking off once more.

"Show off," muttered Lazarus loud enough for Mori to hear.

Mori pushed himself to his limits straining the life giving blood in his body trying to keep Lazarus at bay. He did not spare Lazarus a glance knowing he would be running easily and grinning all the more at Mori's effort.

The entire race lasted mere minutes, and the two boys burst into the clearing with Lazarus having an obvious lead. Mori and Lazarus both skidded to a stop leaving deep furrows plowed in their wake.

"Ah! The winner," cried Lazarus throwing his hands in the air and grandly pointing to himself.

Mori smiled looking beyond him. Lazarus turned to see Shera lounging on a porch railing lazily. She smiled like a little imp and jumped to the hard packed ground gracefully. He slippered feet didn't disturb a single grain of dust as she glided to Lazarus's side. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"You know," she said tracing a pattern on his chest with a smile. "You have too big an ego. Good thing I'm here to bring you down a peg." She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. A light blush covered his cheeks. "Loser."

He composed himself before crouching down and growling with a smile. Shera laughed and danced away.

"Mmmm," Mori moaned opening his mouth to the scent. He could feel its tantalizing aroma caress his throat and spark an animalistic urge in him. He felt a calm reassurance come over him. He tossed a smile toward Lazarus with a cocky salute.

"No problem, Boss," affirmed Lazarus with a cocky salute.

The trio set off down the street toward the local tavern. It would do no good to score the townsfolk away for then their food source would be gone. The tavern owner always locked up before dark and pitched the drunkards outside. That was where they went.

Five drunks were in the alley. Two lay on the far wall passed out while three more leaned against the stonework bottle in hand. Shera circled around the two passed out and examined them meticulously.

"Shera," moaned Lazarus. "_Please_ tell me you're not doing _that _again."

She frowned and glanced at the other three drunks. "You can't tell which has drank the most nowadays." She leaned in and sniffed one's breath. "Boss! This one's had whiskey! Can I have him?"

Lazarus rolled his eyes. "You should pick the one that's least drunk. Beer and whiskey lower the nutritional value."

She stuck out her toungue. "You sound like my mother, Lazarus."

Mori turned to the two to inspect Shera's choice. He smiled. The man had been drinking whiskey and quite too much for Shera to handle. He listened to the heartbeats of the five finding the strongest. It was a man with top hat that had looked as if he had been thrown from a cart and robbed rather than just drunk. Mori kneeled beside him and looked at Lazarus.

"Got it covered, Boss," he huffed concentrating on using his skill to calm the bloodlust inside himself and the others.

Mori took the man's hand and cut a long thin slit with his fingernail. Blook welled, and Mori bowed his head and drank carefully keeping his fleshy fangs from descending. The man stirred. Mori looked up, and a single drop of blood ran down his chin. The man's eyes widened, and Mori could sense the overwhelming fear that even Lazarus couldn't control.

"Shera," whispered Mori.

She promptly tapped the man on the head. He immediately slumped downward into an almost dead sleep. "Fast and can put out the lights with a single finger," she grinned.

Mori smiled and bowed his head to drink once more. When he felt the blood course into his muscles, he stopped. Power filled him to the brim. The blood that he had burnt of in the race had now been replaced, though he was nowhere near full. He could drink much more but chose to settle for little. He pulled back and wrapped the man's hand in his coat.

"Me next," asked Lazarus with a smile.

"No, stupid," growled Shera. "Ladies first and losers last."

Mori motioned Shera over to a man holding a bottle to his lips. His eyes flickered open feverishly and landed on Shera.

"Well," He said taking another swig that was poured more on his shirt than in his mouth. "An angel has finally come to spirit me away. I be waitin' too long for ya to leave."

Shera's grin was flirtacious and menacing at once. Her eyes flashed a dark maroon, and she licked her lips. "I want this one," she purred.

She sat down in the man's lap. Lazarus placed a hand on her should. She waved him away and began to feed. Her clouded eyes swirled with all shades of red making Lazarus nervous. Mori watched his friend push himself to his limits to handle Shera's mood swings.

Eventually, she leaned away fromt he man who had long since passed out. Mori instantly regretted his choice for Shera. This man was far more drunk than he had appeared. He waved Lazarus away and bent to gather up Shera.

She giggled sheepishly and began to hiccup. "Mori," she said halfheartedly. "I'm sorry. I think I drunk a bit too much."

Her eyes closed, and when she reopened them, the cloudiness had almost vanished leaving bright red irises behind. Put me down," she sighed. "I can walk myself back."

Mori rolled his eyes and sat her on her own two feet. It was too dangerous to tangle with Shera in this state, and as long as she made no trouble for them, he would happily let her find her own way back home. Even as a drunk he was sure she could find her way back to the cave. He started. Back to the cave . . . where the travelers are. He turned to see Shera pounding out a tune that was only in her head. Suddenly, she threw her arms up in the air striking a superstar pose.

"I've got the power," she shouted at the top of her lungs and began to dance again.

Mori's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was going to wake up the townsfolk quicker than make her way back to the cave. He began to look around for Lazarus. He saw him walk around an alleyway with a very worried expression. Lazarus wiped a drop of blood from his chin and turned to Mori.

"We should go, right," he asked in a short clipped voice.

Mori nodded and swept Shera off her feet at which she began screaming words at the top of her lungs such as 'fiend', 'bloody vampire', and 'beast'. This, of course, did not improve Mori's mood and only served to make him more annoyed with her and even more so with himself for choosing that particular drunk for her. He silently vowed to inspect their meals more closely, but right now was not the time to fulfill that vow. The townsfolk may ignore a randomly shouted lyric, but they would certainly investigate the screams of a young girl.

Just as the lights began to come on in the houses, Mori and Lazarus raced into the woods carrying their troubling accomplice who had a low tolerance for spiked blood. When they were far enough away, Mori sat Shera on her own two legs. She was digruntled to say the least. Her bouncy red curls had turned into a frizzy mass, and her face was no longer playful and happy. It more resembled a large cat that had been prodded with a stick too many times.

"I'll have you know," said Shera shaking her finger at the offending Mori. "I can snap your neck in two, you beast!"

Mori rolled his eyes. A slap rang out in the woods.

Shera placed her hands on her hips. "That's right, young man! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" She then looked around her till she saw Lazarus and stopped. "Wow! You're a prime piece of manflesh, aren't you?"

Lazarus's face turned considerably red, and he shot a glance at Mori who was hiding his a very guilty face behind his hand. Lazarus gritted his teeth and turned back toward Shera. "Now, Shera," he said patiently.

She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. "I always said you were wonderful and all things good!" She rubbed her head in the crook of his neck and whispered in his ear. "I love you. . . Kyouya."

Lazarus's eyes hardened, and he hurriedly pushed her away.

She jumped back as if shocked. "Don't you want me?" Her eyes began to tear up.

"Yes, of course," soothed Lazarus hurriedly.

Her eyes began to flame. "No you don't! You want that little chick you brought with you from who-knows-where!"

Lazarus's frantically turned and ran through the forest. A wild beastlike Shera followed with a scream that could curdle any male's blood.

--

Haruhi's eyes fluttered. She wanted to snuggle down into the warmth around her, but she couldn't. Her inner clock was telling her that it was time to get up and continue her journey, and that was what she must obey. She opened her eyes and saw Tamaki's face in front of her. His creamy skin and golden hair contrasted with his dark thick lashes and sparked that familiar adoring feeling within her, and she smiled. She freed one of her arms and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He was curled against her like a small puppy or child might do to a mother or a best friend and looked very adorable to her.

She began to sit up but something pulled her back down. She felt something tighten around her midsection and pull her back to something quite firm and warm. She felt breath on her ear and turned her head to see something very scary indeed. Kyouya's certainly angelic face lay obnoxiously close to her, and she wasn't too sure she liked that. She tried to sit up once more and gently undo his arms holding her, but they only became tighter. In the end, her efforts had only bound her closer to this dark man.

Haruhi sat there for awhile watching and feeling him breathe. His chest rose and fell along with her own until they were in perfect rythm. She inched her hands down to his own once more and clasped them in her palms.

Kyouya's eyes fluttered open to see Haruhi biting the tip of her tongue in concentration as she tried to unwind herself from him. A smile flit across his lips. He felt good. It was almost as if the particularly good rest he had had given him a particularly wonderful high. He attributed it to having grown closer to his goal of marriage but could also grudgingly admit that he hadn't slept that well since his and Haruhi's expedition days back in the forest.

He felt her grasp his hands and immediately let go of her. She squeaked in surprise, and he shut his eyes. He lay there a moment listening to her wieght shift around. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the tip of his nose. He grasped the offending body part and let out an indignant 'OW!'

Haruhi was leaning over him with a faint ticked off expression, but he could just make out a possible hint of a smile. "You were awake," she all but asked.

He grimaced and wiggled his nose to get it back in working order. "Not until you started your moving around," he replied in a slightly miffed voice.

Her eyes took on a calculating expression, and her brows drew together. If there was one thing Kyouya had to admit, it would be how he thought she was utterly and undeniably adorable like this. Her lips drew together into a confused line.

Since this made her even more utterly and undeniably adorable in Kyouya's eyes, he was able to say the most intelligent thing that came into his mind as a defense. "Uh. . ."

Haruhi saw his distress and laughed. "I suppose that's good enough for now," she smiled. "But," her face hardened, "try not to let it happen again."

"Yes," muttered a still unsure Kyouya. His own brows drew together in a thoughtful way as he pondered this new development in his life.

Haruhi stood and stretched. A breeze flashed by her making the flames of the fire dance in the dark cave. She immediately had her dagger out and was in her natural fighting stance by the time Mori pulled up in front of her.

His eyes widened considerably at her speed and reflexes. "Um. . . Peace?" His eyes traveled from the considerably imposing dagger to her eyes in time to watch realization dawn.

She put the dagger back in its sheath and looked around for the rest of the trio. "Where's Lazarus," she asked curiously.

Mori smiled mischieviously. "Realizing his fears."

Haruhi frowned at this very unhelpful and unsatifying answer but saw no reason to question it and presumed to shrug it off.

Kyouya stood up and brushed off his trousers irritably. The good feeling had dissipated with the arrival of Mori, and Haruhi's question had further agitated him. "Haruhi," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "shouldn't we be continuing our Quest?"

She looked at his hand on her shoulder for a moment before turning to face Mori once more. "He's right. The answer to our Quest is not here. Therefore, we should continue as soon as possible."

Mori nodded before shuffling around in his pockets. He withdrew a somewhat crumpled map and passed it to Haruhi. From over her shoulder, he noticed Kyouya squinting and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Kyouya," asked Mori thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Kyouya as he glanced up sharply. The vampire lord hadn't adressed him in this way since they had met, and it had caught him off guard.

"Do you wear glasses," asked Mori.

"Ah," replied Kyouya in a cool voice, "I do,but they were broken at the beginning of our journey."

"May I see?"

"Of course," replied Kyouya as he went and dug the broken glasses out of his bag. He handed them over to Mori who promptly disappeared from view.

When he returned, he carried a black frame and the previous lenses. He sat on the rug near Tamaki and bent over the glasses. Kyouya looked toward Haruhi who was already mapping out a possible course. He turned back to Mori disgusted that he couldn't help out his Princess in her current endeavor. He sat by Mori and watched him turn little screws and bend the frame different ways. Eventually, Mori thrust out the pair to Kyouya and nodded.

Kyouya slipped the glasses on and blinked. The world he was in now was suddenly a bit clearer and more pristine than what he had lived in before. He looked over at Haruhi's map and smiled. He could once more help his Princess to the fullest. He got up and began to cross to her but stopped and turned.

"Uh. . . Thank you. . . greatly," he managed to push past his lips.

Mori smiled and nodded. Kyouya smiled knowingly and resumed the walk to his Princess.

--

Wow! Long chapter, huh? Well, I have a delima (I know that's not spelled right. . .). Should I keep Lazarus, Shera, and Mori in the story? I mean, I won't completely take Mori out, but I'm only definitely keeping Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya. So, if you don't mind, review and vote! It shall be very much appreciated! What I'm writing in the next chapter depends on this decision, so help!


End file.
